Guest House
by MizzMoonLight
Summary: The Swan family finds themselves with a house guest from out of town. Its Emma's job to show Ms Mills around. SwanQueen
1. The Out of Towner

Emma, Emma Swan, was a young headstrong and care free teenager, who loved a little mischief. But as she was starting to approach 20, her parents were always riding her because of their expectations of maturity. They wanted what was best for her, but Emma saw their efforts as smothering. So, she rebelled. Poorly.

Emma and her parents lived in the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. Storybrooke was only 50 miles south east of Augusta, and yet surprisingly secluded from the rest of the world. Most citizens when travelling to the big city went south for the two hour drive to Boston—a treat for those that actually left Storybrooke, and generally considered quite a bit better than Augusta.

In her 19 years of living she had learnt that life was a gift that was worth enjoying. Emma was the type to take life by the balls and ride it hard, rather than the other way around. Emma had learnt this by watching most people in town fall on their faces and amount to nothing. The carefree blonde had always wanted more for herself, she wanted to get out of this backwater town. But after high school and being rejected from Boston U—the only university she applied for—she took a year to herself. That year gave her perspective: it made her realise that some people in Storybrooke were doing well for themselves. Some owned the business they always wanted or, like her mother, they were living out their childhood dream. Emma's mother, Mary Margaret, was the Mayor of that small backwater town and Emma had grown to respect that; though deep down she had a pent-up anger. She hated herself for being unable to make it into University and oddly enough she resented her parents for being so damn supportive. They were never angry at her. They never pushed her. They just told her to "follow her dreams." Emma didn't even know what her dreams were.

Emma spent most of her time in the community making connections and came to the conclusion she would do well to work in law enforcement. So come late March, Emma had applied for the Boston Police Academy, it was safe to say her parents Mary-Margaret and David were very pleased.

But this story starts in late June when the Swan family were welcoming an important guest from Boston.

It was a Thursday evening at the Swan family dinner when Mary Margaret made the announcement.  
She, after discussing some issue at work, told her daughter and husband that a politician from the city was coming to town the next day to help Mary Margaret. David was shocked, he thought his wife was perfect and found it rude that the States of Massachusetts _and_ Maine deemed it necessary to send his wonderful wife help. He thought she was doing just fine. Mary Margaret assured him it wasn't an insult, nor was it unnecessary as she did find the "issue" in question a bit of a tough one.

Emma had zoned in and out of the whole conversation as she wasn't really too bothered with anything that wasn't her acceptance letter at that point. It was only when her mother said her name that she properly focused on the topic at hand.

"Emma, I want you to show Mrs. Mills around on Saturday. I think if Mrs. Mills gets to know this town she will be able to assist me more effectively."

Emma groaned, _ugh_ Mrs. Mills _, sounds pretentious._ "Fine" Emma eventually muttered. The only Politician Emma liked was her mother and that was for the obvious reason.

…

Emma found herself at the only lodging in town at 4pm the next day to greet this "Mrs. Mills." Emma waited in the diner attached to the front of the bed and breakfast and kept an eye out for someone she didn't recognized - everyone who came to this diner was a local, part of the regular crowd- so a stranger would be rather easy to spot.

Surely enough, at 4:06pm in walked a very sharply dressed woman. Emma was in awe. This woman walked into a place she had never been to before like she owned it and everyone inside, it was almost… _swaggie,_ Emma thought. Emma's eyes were instantly stuck on the woman, eyeing her from top to bottom and back again. The woman had clearly noticed and made her way over to the booth Emma was sitting slack-jawed in.

"I assume you are Miss Swan." The sleek brunette said coolly.

"Emma." She said as she stretched out her hand.

"Ms. Mills." The brunette responded, but didn't take the out stretched hand.

Before Emma could think she blurted out, "Ms., I was told you were a Mrs." It wasn't even a question, it was just an invasive statement. But the brunette didn't seem offended. She just sat opposite Emma and explained.

"Divorce hasn't gone through, so legally yes, I'm _technically_ Mrs. Mills." The brunette muttered, "It's my own last name anyway, it shouldn't matter," in afterthought. It wasn't really meant for Emma but the brunette knew she heard.

The conversation's direction was quickly changed by Mrs.- _Ms._ \- Mills' request to be shown her room, or someone that could take her to her room. Emma complied and gestured for the slick politician to follow her. Emma led her through a door in the back of the diner that brought them to a desk and a stairwell.

The desk had a sign that read check-in, which the brunette gave little more than a cursory glance. The brunette realised this must have been the check-in area.

There was a sweet old lady behind the counter that Emma greeted with a kind hello. When she introduced the old woman as "Granny," Ms. Mills decided not to question it. For all she knew, this really was the blonde's grandmother.

The old woman's face grew grim as she had to explain that they couldn't have any guests stay due to a pipe leak that wouldn't be fixed for at least 4 days. The old woman continued to apologise as Emma led the slick brunette out of the diner.

"Well then, this really is a back-water town." The brunette said sharply as the two woman reached the pavement.

Emma didn't respond to the insult of her town and merely indicated that she was stepping away for a moment to call her mother. Emma quickly explained the situation to her fretting mother and ended up suggesting the out of towner stay in their guest house. Mary-Margret agreed it was a wonderful idea and, well, that was that.

Emma made her way back to the brunette. "Mum says you are welcome to stay in our guest house if you would like."

"Well there is no other choice, is there?" It wasn't really a question, Emma realized.

"Well our house is just a small walk away." Emma said assuming the brunette would follow. She didn't. "It's this way." Emma said turning back to face Ms. Mills.

"I do have a car, Miss Swan." Regina pointed to the black Mercedes Benz a few meters from them. _Oh_. Emma followed Ms. Mills and got into the car shortly after the brunette did.

"Where to?"

Emma was quick to give directions but somehow managed to stumble on her own words. After a rather pointed look from the other woman she repeated herself with a "sorry, Ms. Mills" fastened to the end of her sentence.

"Regina Mills" The brunette said, "If you tire of calling me Ms. Mills, I also go by Regina." Regina rarely ever let people call her by her first name, but she had taken a liking to Emma – for the mere fact that she was so young, naive and well, in all honestly, Regina liked the fact that she could so easily intimidate Emma; she found it quite amusing, actually.

Emma made a note that Regina should turn onto Mifflin Street. While driving down the street Regina noted it was one of the nicer streets she had seen in this town. She guessed the local council paid rather well. Emma pointed out that they were close and said Regina should turn into the drive way of 108. Regina followed instruction and was greeted with a beautiful white home, by far the nicest on the street.

The two women made their way from the car into the house in silence, it wasn't until Emma started walking up the grand stair that wound around the entire wall of the foyer and disappeared to the second floor, that Regina spoke.

At first she just cleared her throat, loudly, but Emma continued to climb. "Could you be a dear and show me where the guess house is?" Regina was sure she could find it on her own, but felt slightly uncomfortable in such a foreign place.

"Shit!" Emma came bounding down the stair and almost tripped over her own feet. "Sorry." And in that moment Emma found herself feeling like a hurt puppy. Her eyes were begging for forgiveness and her heart raced at the thought that she had displeased Regina. "Sorry." She said again, more firmly, yet still unable to meet the sleek Politician's eyes.

"No need to beat yourself over the head, dear." The older woman smirked, _this was going to be more fun than she expected,_ she thought to herself. "Just point me in the right direction and I'll be out of your way." Regina was a bit relieved when Emma, rather than simply pointing, made the indication for Regina to follow her and started her walk towards the back of the house.

The white suburban mansion was quiet and empty. Regina came to the conclusion that both of Emma's parents must be at work and if this awkward stumbling fool had any siblings they were apparently elsewhere. Emma was obviously aware of the fact that her mother was at the office and wouldn't be home until late. Her father was also gone for the day, working for a man named Marco at "Marco's Wood Design." Emma always laughed at the name as it was just an around about way of saying "Marco's Carpentry" and everyone in town knew it.

Emma took Regina through the polished living room to the kitchen, which lead to a large outdoor patio that over looked the house's vast and very lush backyard. Regina took a moment on the patio; although Regina lived in a large city her whole life, Regina had always loved nature, and this backyard was tapping into all her senses: There was a large area of grass in front of the patio, to the right of that a pool, and what appeared to be the guest house all the way in the back right corner of the garden. To the left of the patio was a cluster of trees and on the largest one was an old rope swing, which Regina found very sweet.

"Beautiful." Regina murmured, in that moment she was rather envious; ever since she was a child, she had always dreamt of a large home like this. Unfortunately, her parents raised her in a city apartment. After they passed, she just bought herself an even bigger city apartment—a penthouse.

Emma nodded in acknowledgement and continued on her way down the garden path.

Upon entering the guest house, Regina noted that it was rather ghostly, as if no one had been inside in years. Her first tip off was the jammed door and the second was that Emma was now pulling large white sheets from the furniture. Regina looked around, despite its original look of abandonment, the guest house was actually quite luxurious. It was lavish, contemporary, and in that sense rather different than the main house. It wasn't that the main house was ugly, but the buildings were clearly designed by two different people.

To Regina's right was a fully equipped kitchen and dining area, attached to a lounge that faced a mounted TV. That same wall lead to another door, which Regina assumed was the bathroom and bedroom.

Emma had managed to pull all the sheets from their resting places and walked herself through the door to the bedroom to start removing coverings in that room. Once she had finished her task she walked back to the entrance of the guest house, a pile of dusty sheets in her arms, and just stared silently into the guest house.

Regina didn't mind the young blonde at the door, so she made her way into the bedroom and let out a sigh of relief upon discovering a bathroom. She was grateful she wouldn't have to share such close quarters with anyone. She liked her privacy.

Regina noted that Emma was still at the door, sheets overflowing in her arms. Regina had noted her face was no longer bright, instead a hurting expression had clawed its way across the blonde's face.

"Miss Swan?"

Nothing.

"Miss Swan…"

A sigh.

" _Miss Swan._ "

"Hmm, yeah?" It was distant.

"Are you okay?" Regina was known as a heartless Politician, and in all honesty, she liked it. Regina took pride in her ruthlessness - caring for no one but herself. But…something about the blonde's expression made her want ask questions.

Emma snapped her eyes up to Regina's deep brown eyes and shook off whatever she was feeling. "Fine." And with that Emma and the dusty sheets were gone.

…

Later that night during dinner with Emma's parents, there was a stillness in the air - neither of her parents were talking like they normally would and Emma, despite never really contributing much anyway, was at a loss; she could barely get out a "This food is amazing, thanks dad."

The only words spoken throughout the whole meal was David's "I miss him too." Mary-Margret had shed a few tears following David's confession. Emma on the other hand, had grunted and wished the day to be over already.

Regina was nowhere to be seen. Mary-Margret told Emma to bring Ms. Mills some food once they had finished eating. Emma complied.

Regina wasn't too surprised to find Emma at her door later that night with food; she'd met Mary-Margret only once before, but that was enough for Regina to glean the type of a person she was- _of course she'd send food out_ -. The food was nothing too extravagant, just some chicken, mashed potatoes and a few vegetables.

Emma shoved the food into the slick brunette's hands and left before Regina could even manage a half-hearted "Thank you".

…

When the moon was at its highest point Emma found herself climbing out of bed and flicking her light on. She couldn't sleep and bet herself that her parents couldn't either. She felt physically sick. She felt her heart racing, like someone was pulling it from her chest. After all these years it seemed like only yesterday that she had gotten the news.

Emma pulled a hoodie over her singlet that was so big it covered her boy shorts as well. She turned her bedroom light back off and crept down the hallway in an attempt not to disturb her parents. Emma made her way down the stairs, out the back door, through the garden and to the front door of the guest house; she hesitated for a moment before entering. She didn't knock.

The blonde made her way to the couch and before sitting, snatched a photo from the coffee table. Emma made no effort muffle her tears as they began to fall, she couldn't care less about the sharp Politician in that moment.

A light flicked on the bedroom, a slamming the door announced Regina's entrance and awareness of her late-night intruder. She stood in silk pyjamas and a white robe, alarm and bafflement colouring her expression as she surveyed the scene before her. "What on earth!" Regina was used to middle-aged white men telling her to get back to the kitchen and being rushed through large crowds by security but a blonde crying on her couch was something completely new.

"Miss Swan?" Regina shoulders relaxed a little knowing she wasn't in harm's way, but she still found this an unusual position. She was terrible with other people's emotions, and she avoided having friends for that very reason.

Regina was hesitant to sit on the couch but after noting that Emma wasn't moving she decided to sit down away from the blonde. The way Emma held that photo frame and the sadness in her eyes made Regina want to ask questions again. She found Emma to be a very curious creature: the politician was normally good at reading people but Emma was a mystery.

"What's running through your mind, Emma?" Regina's voice was calm and soft, which was a surprise to Regina.

"Graham." Emma whispered as she gripped the photo a little tighter. Regina recalled glimpsing the photo earlier that night; it was a photo of Emma - from perhaps 5 years ago - and a young man that looked to be about 20, from the photo.

Regina waited for Emma to say more, to explain, but nothing came. Regina waited stiffly for Emma to regain a bit of her composure.

After what seemed like forever to Regina, Emma had finally established a solid and steady breathing pattern, which meant she would be able to speak. Emma went on to reveal that Graham was her brother.

He lived at home a lot longer than his mates who had moved out and to different places around the country. At first he felt cramped by his sister and his parents, so they arrange for him to live in the guest house, which offered some much-needed independence and brightened his mood considerably. The happiness gave him room to learn about himself and soon enough he realise he wanted to be in the police force, so he pushed and made his dream a reality. When Graham was 22 he started renting him own apartment in Boston as he was officially working on the force. The picture Emma was holding was taken when she was 15, at Graham's graduation from the academy.

"He was killed – shot - on duty when he was 23." Emma added solemnly to the end.

Regina had no idea what to say, feelings really weren't her thing, she could only make one person in this world happy and she was sure that if she treated Emma that way it would just come off as patronizing. She opted for silence.

Emma pulled the photo from her chest and just looked at it. "I'm sorry," Regina said softly while moving closer to Emma, not for comfort but to get a better look at the image. "You two look alike," she offered.

"Please, don't." Emma said. She had managed to explain the situation, but she didn't want a stranger's sympathy or to be told she resembled him.

"Okay." Regina thought perhaps she ought to just leave this woman alone, get some sleep. But, her heart was keeping her on the couch. Regina couldn't understand why she had such an interest in this young woman, and it annoyed her that Emma was such a mystery. She wanted to know more, but she knew this was a bad attachment to have.

Emma shifted her legs so they were off the floor and nearly crossed in front of her body. "I redecorated."

She what? "What?" Regina asked.

"This furniture isn't his. I redecorated."

Regina was awkwardly relieved, it was weird enough staying in a work colleague's home, but sleeping in a bed that belonged to a dead man was definitely out of Regina's comfort zone.

"Its, ahh-" Regina had no idea what to say.

Thankfully, Emma continued on her own. "All his stuff went with him to Boston, so mum let me redecorate. His stuff is in the basement now."

"Well it's decorated nicely." _Oh god. What was that?_ Regina fumbled with her shirt, never had she ever felt so awkward and vulnerable in her life. Emma seemed to be having a very unwelcomed effect of Regina.

"Thanks…" Emma muttered with a bit of a laugh.

The two woman continued to chat for a while. Initially, Regina was doing it out of pity and Emma, for the distraction, but shortly the two found themselves to be having a very enjoyable exchange. They discussed Regina's job, they breached the "issue" Mary-Margret was having; which Emma discovered she found much more interesting when coming out of Regina's mouth. They chatted about the police academy. And…well, life.

The night flew by - neither woman realized they had been talking for so long until Emma happen to glance at the clock mounted on the wall of the kitchen. It was 5am, which caused Regina to slowly stand and excuse herself for some well needed sleep. Emma watched the brunette walk away and mused to herself, "That woman is going to do some damage." Emma knew her attraction to the politician was but a crush, solely due to the fact that Regina was a new face in town. Nothing more.

That night, Emma remained on the couch clutching the photo close to herself. She knew it would be the only way she would achieve any sleep that night.

 **Let me know your thoughts, more to come c:**


	2. The Red String Funeral

The smell of bacon woke Emma. The sound of Emma falling off the couch woke Regina.

Regina slid her white robe back on and swooped into the lounge, where she found Emma awkwardly laughing on the ground. "You…fell?" Regina asked, but she already knew the answer.

"The smell of bacon woke me, I got to excited."

The older woman let out a low chuckle before fixing her expression back into a natural one. "My, I've never met some who falls to the ground over bacon. You _are_ one of a kind."

Well, that made Emma happy, for some reason; which Emma was desperately trying to figure out, all Emma wanted to do was to please the savvy brunette. "That's a good thing, right?"

"We'll see." Regina paused. She could smell the bacon, as well, now. "Where is that smell coming from?"

Emma merely pointed towards the main house.

"Care to join me?" Regina prompted as she made her way out of the guest house. After a split-second delay, Emma scampered after Regina.

Emma found Regina with her parents on the large back patio in front of a vast spread of delicious-looking food. "Emma? What were you doing in the guest house?" Her mother called as soon as she noticed Emma coming up the back steps.

"Oh I was-" Emma was a little embarrassed, and she didn't want to worry her parents, so telling them she was crying all night and fell asleep with a photo of Graham wasn't really an option. Somehow, Regina understand all of that, simply by the look on Emma's face. Maybe Emma wasn't so difficult to read, after all.

"She was consulting me with regards to her plan for my tour of Storybrooke. You did say your offspring would show me around today, correct?" Regina knew she was correct but felt the need to be polite to her host.

"Oh, yes!" Mary-Margret laughed while finishing her mouth full. "Wonderful, Emma! I'm so glad you have decided to take initiative."

 _Initiative, Ha, if only she knew._ Emma mused to herself.

 _Initiative? Well, if only life was this simple for all._ Regina was envious of how simple Emma's life appeared to be.

"Yeah thanks." Emma muttered before parking her arse and digging into the bacon and other delicious breakfast foods.

Everyone ate in peace, with only light conversation regarding Regina's big city job and other small titbits about Storybrooke. Emma, however, found herself wanting Regina to herself. She found herself fighting for all of Regina's attention…which made her cringe at herself. She did not need these feelings. She was glad that come one week from now, she would never have to see Regina again.

On the other hand, Regina found herself enjoying the attention - not from David or Mary-Margret, she really couldn't care less about what they had to say or their attention - but earlier, she had noticed Emma's eyes on her and they refused to let her go. Regina felt like she was 20 years old again, she felt in control of everything. She felt suddenly the past 8 years of her life had just disappeared.

The breakfast was not over quickly enough. Emma wanted to spend the whole day with Regina, alone. She yearned to feed the crush: She hadn't felt this way since her ex-boyfriend, Killian. She knew it wasn't going to end well, never did for her, but god she wanted something - she wanted to tease herself. It was a game.

Little did Emma realize, Regina was in a similar boat. Regina definitely wanted to spend the day with Emma, alone, for…fun games. Regina knew she had some sort of hold over Emma, she wasn't sure why, or of what nature, but she definitely knew it would be fun.

Once David and Mary-Margret had cleared the table, they announced they were heading out. Emma wasn't surprised, it was their Saturday routine: A filling breakfast and then a day at sea. David loved to fish and Mary-Margret loved to read in silence, so it worked well for them.

Once the two had left, Emma rose from the table and said was going to shower. Afterwards, she would be taking Regina on the grand tour of Storybrooke. Regina wanted to shower as well, so she excused herself to do so.

The two women rendezvoused in the foyer of the main house and made their way towards the driveway together. Regina aimed to unlock her Benz but was stopped by Emma's words, "Not today—today, we walk." Regina said nothing and just stared at Emma with a quizzical look. She waited for Emma's reasoning. "Driving in this town might as well be a sin, everyone walks! Plus if we walk you'll get to really 'take it all in.'" Regina sighed. Thankfully, she had opted for flats and a simple pair of black slacks rather than her normal weekday attire.

"Fine. Lead the way, Miss Swan."

Usually, it would be a 30 minute walk into the main street of town, but Emma decided to take Regina on the scenic route. Her reasoning for this was twofold: Firstly, she had promised her mother she would show Regina the 'true nature of the town.' Secondly, Regina hated the walking. _Such a city slicker._

Emma took Regina through parks, across small creeks and through to the north side of town, where a little primary school sat, hidden away from the rest of the town. It was quiet – serene, even.

Emma gestured to the small huddle of buildings just over yonder and spoke in a manner that could touch anyone's heart: "I went to primary school there. Well, I had to, it's the only one in town. But my point is: I have good memories of the place. I was just a kid, nothing was impossible. Everything was perfect." she then added an afterthought "And no one was dead." Emma's last words were quiet, and probably just meant for herself, but Regina still found it necessary to comment.

"My father died on my first day of primary school. For that reason, I hated school - fought my mother every day for 6 years," Regina offered softly. After realising that she had unintentionally just made the situation about herself, she swiftly yet a bit awkwardly added: "My point is, we have the good memories and the not so good memories– but _you_ can't stop living, Emma."

Regina knew death – in fact, she knew it well - but it was a topic she had never been comfortable discussing. She found that sharing with Emma was so effortless, which was unusual. What did this small town girl have that others didn't? Hell, that her ex-husband didn't?

"I'm sorry about your father," sighed Emma. "And I'm sorry you fought with your mother over him."

Regina let out a sharp laugh. "I fought with my mother for many different reasons, but it started because after my father's death, I realized how much my mother resented me." Nothing about that sentence was kind. The politician's words were laced of with anger and spite. Regina stiffened upon realising what she had just revealed.

Emma couldn't believe that anyone could hate Regina. Maybe hate the politician, but not her. "I'm sure your mother didn't hate you…" Emma extended sheepishly, now finding it difficult to meet Regina's deep brown eyes.

Regina couldn't help but feed the conversation, "Oh, she did. She was sure to tell me time and time again. My father tried to stand up for me, protected me - I didn't know his worth until he was gone. Until my mother died, I was blamed for his death. She forced me into a job that I hate, she pressured me into the arms of men I hated. My mother was awful." Regina turned away from Emma so that she wouldn't have to deal with Emma's judgement over her next few words. "And no, I do not regret saying that. She was."

"Oh, I'm sorry…That's terri-"

"Don't pity me. I've had 4 years and expensive therapy to heal."

Emma held back a laugh. She had personally hated therapy, her parents forced her into it after Graham had passed. They said it would be good for her. Emma found herself angrier after the sessions, so she opted a more physical route and started going to the gym.

"Did she push you into the arms of your ex-husband?" Emma asked, knowing full well that she was pushing it. But if there was any chance Regina would answer her question, she had to take it. She wanted to know this woman; all the deep dark thoughts, what her favourite song was, if she had any physical scars, what she looked like nak- No.

"Yes. As soon as I got into collage, actually." Regina's words were bitter, so Emma decided maybe it was time to start walking again – she hoped the movement would help soften Regina's tone, maybe even her heart. After all, Storybrooke was a beautiful town.

Emma once more found herself at a loss for words, so she just focused her attention on putting one foot in front of the other, as Regina followed alongside her. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but Regina decided to elaborate—she found herself actually wanting to keep talking; it was nice to talk to someone she wasn't paying to listen.

"She pressured me into a marriage with him, as well. I was married and pregnant before the end of college." Regina furthered, "I still pushed through, a working mother- Ha- now that is how you kill a marriage."

At this point Emma's heart started beating faster, she was getting what she wanted: She was getting more of this woman than she could have asked for-but she was also unsure of how to respond. This was not an area of expertise for her, emotions that is.

"He didn't like you working?" Emma asked timidly as she tried to keep the conversation flowing.

"Well yes, but Robin and I just weren't a good match, either. He was with me for my wealth and out of respect to my mother, and I…well, I felt there was no other choice." Regina took a moment to study Emma's facial reaction. It was unsure, nervous even. She added, "He was nice enough, most of the time, but it just wasn't worth all the fighting."

"But you had a kid with him?" Emma blurted, before she could even think about what was coming out of her mouth. Emma, with such a short lived life, couldn't understand how an unhappy couple could think having a child was a solution. It didn't make sense to Emma, and in that moment, she wasn't sure how she felt towards Regina.

"It wasn't planned. We had no intention of having children- I never did- but one day I found myself vomiting at the smell of my favourite breakfast food and that was that." Regina knew her love-sick puppy had lost some sort of respect for her. It was in Emma's eyes and it coursed Regina's heart to react: "Look, Miss Swan, I don't expect you to understand - you're young - but know this: Henry is the best thing to have ever happened to me."

 _Miss Swan?_ Emma thought she had been getting somewhere with this woman. Emma all of a sudden realized her harsh reaction to the brunette's confession had clearly hit a nerve in the politician.

"Henry?" Emma inquired, trying to steer the conversation towards a lighter topic. The topic of Regina's ex-husband really wasn't her place. In all honesty, probing about Regina's life really wasn't her place - Regina was her mother's colleague, an out of towner. A stranger. Still, she yearned to know more…

"Henry." Regina confirmed.

"What's he like?" Emma pried with sincerity. She'd always been keen on kids; she loved babysitting for friends of David and Mary-Margret. She loved the energy kids always seemed to possess.

The two woman had reached the main street. Regina nodded towards the diner that they had originally met in. Emma followed Regina over the road, into the diner and into a booth in the back. Regina was impressed at their timing -it was just in time for lunch. She wondered for a moment if that had been Emma's intention.

At last, the slick brunette broke the silence. "He's a quiet kid. Smart too." Emma sat across from Regina and nodded, waiting patiently for the politician to continue. "He is almost 6. He loves comic books. Almost too much," Regina chuckled.

Before Emma could gush out, "I-love-comic-books-too," the two women were interrupted by a waitress.

"Hey Em!" and enthusiastic young woman exclaimed, as she bounded towards the table.

"Hey Rubz! How's the shift going?" Emma made a gesture to the packed diner.

"Oh, it's fantastic..." The other young woman rolled her eyes. "But seriously - we're slammed, mind ordering?" It was all in light hearted fun, but the girl was also serious.

"Yeah, can I get my usual?" It wasn't even really a question, the other woman had probably already written it down. "And you, Regina?" Emma said motioning towards the menu.

"Coffee, black. Oh - and a side salad." Regina said without even giving the menu a glance.

"Aye aye, captain." And with that, the bubbly young woman disappeared into what Regina guessed was the kitchen.

"Well she seems … bubbly?" Regina said resting her back into the vinyl cushions of the booth.

"Don't go there," Emma teased. "She's my best friend. Ruby -if you didn't already gather." Regina didn't ask any questions, she didn't really need to know more. It was clear the two had a good repour and that was enough for Regina. "So, comic books, huh? What sort? My favourite is Iron Man." Emma said leading them back towards their previous conversation - rather smoothly, Emma thought, to herself.

"Well then, I gather you two would get along like a house on fire. His favourite is also Iron Man, but I honestly understand - why is he so great? A weapons designer, designs a weapon of mass destruction and looks good doing it? Not my cup of tea, I'd have to say."

"What?!" It was almost as if Emma took personal offence to Regina's statement, and quickly took defence for Iron Man: "He was a rude, selfish, man who turned his whole life around - he saves the world over and over again!" Regina laughed, it was like watching Henry defend Iron Man – now, she wasn't sure if Henry acted maturely in those situations or Emma was acting like a child, but she decided to sit on that later. "He is a true hero!" Emma abruptly added.

"You sound like a six year old… _my_ six year old," Regina added with a big of a chuckle. She found it comforting to be reminded of Henry - this week was the longest she had ever spent away from him.

"Well in this case six year olds are right!" Emma sassed back.

Regina had no time to respond to Emma's sass, as Ruby took the stand before she could. "Oh Emma, put on you big kid pants." Ruby giggled to herself when Emma shot her a glare. Before placing the food down, she added, "Sharply dressed women don't go for children, Em." Another sharp glare was shot her way. "I'll be right back with your coffee, Ms." Ruby said gliding her eyes a little too slowly over Regina's features.

Emma said nothing. She was too embarrassed and Regina's marvellous grin showed that she knew - she knew everything.

Shortly afterwards, Ruby returned with a black coffee for the savvy brunette and asked Emma a question that pulled her back out of her funk: "You coming to soul society tomorrow?" It was a simple enough question, one Regina assumed was regular conversation between the two.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it!" Emma's mood appeared to spike, which seemed to ignite the brunette's curiosity.

"What's soul society?" Regina found the name sounded a bit silly, but still let the question out.

With Emma unwilling (or unable) to say anything to the older woman at this point, Ruby answered, "Why don't you come tomorrow night and find out for yourself, Ms.- Uh?"

"Ms. Mills," Regina finished.

"Okay, well, cool!" Ruby acknowledged, before offering a cute wave and bouncing off to help another customer.

"She really is quite bubbly." Regina waited for a response from Emma, but didn't receive one. She tried another direction: "So, cheese fries, huh? How do you maintain that body?" The last bit was actually an afterthought, but suddenly it was a little too late, as the remark had already left her lips. As soon as Regina saw Emma's reaction to the remark, any regrets the brunette had about her query were instantly quelled. Emma perked towards Regina and her bright blues met the brunette's liquid browns.

"I work out a lot." Emma said in an overly cocky tone as she flexed one of her uncovered biceps.

Regina found the whole gun show rather amusing, but she preferred not egg it on, so she opted for a simpler question, a comfort zone: She asked more about comics.

…

Later that day, Regina and Emma found themselves at the Storybrooke stables in a quiet farm on the outside of town. The place was old and reaching the point of overgrowth – it was clear that not many people visited, but apparently, Emma loved the place.

"If I'm not with the Soul Society, I'm here." Emma had explained as they came to the beginning of the long, winding, driveway.

Regina felt somewhat charmed by the long grass growing over the fence that lined the dirt road. The politician wasn't generally a big fan of old, run-down places but this stead had something unique about it. The stables were a little livelier than the dirt track, but not by much. The area held an old farm house - built about 80 years ago, and somehow still standing. The stables were off to the right of the farmhouse. The barn was large, and had clearly been restored sometime within the past 30 years. The brunette found the area quite charismatic. It was quiet. She liked that.

Emma led Regina around the side of the house towards the stables. The savvy brunette found it odd that there was absolutely no one else in sight. Nonetheless, she allowed Emma to lead her through the small field towards the barn. Emma pulled on one of the stiff barn door with all her might and as the door slowly swung open a loud screech echoed out. It was clear the door had not been oiled in years.

As soon as the two stepped into the barn, Regina noted how well kept the inside was. It was pretty clear that nothing inside was over 5 years old. There were a few houses –enough to call it a stable. As if out of nowhere, an old man popped out of one of the shadowed back corners. The man strolled towards the two women.

"Emma, my sweet!" The man spoke softly as he engulfed Emma in a tight hug. "Have you seen Ruth?" He inquired, pulling away gently.

"No, not yet. I'll check in with her after our ride." Regina made an odd noise. …Was that her way of requesting an introduction, or did she feel dimly towards going for a ride? Emma went with the former. "Oh, this is Regina - she is in town to help mum," Emma extended, as if the man would know everything, all the context, he did.

"Ah, hello dear! I'm Atticus." The older man stretched out a hand with a smile- one that was quite like Emma's, the brunette noted.

"Regina." The brunette replied, upon taking the man's hand and shaking it gracefully.

"Very well. You two have fun! I'm going to head on in to the house and help your Gran with dinner; you're welcome to stay if you'd like." Emma simply nodded in response, which ignited the politician's curiosity once again-did that mean they were going to stay? Or was it just an acknowledgement of the offer?

The older gentleman had left a while ago now and the two were about to mount up for a ride. Emma was shocked when she turned to find Regina had prepped her horse, Miss Loo, all on her own. And very quickly. After a couple moments of watching Emma struggle to fathom how someone with no experience knew what to do, the brunette confessed that the only thing her mother and her agreed on was horse riding lessons - Regina's childhood revolved around horses.

The farm was on the outer edge of Storybrooke, and luckily enough for Emma, Storybrooke was ringed with beautiful hills. The two were reached the top within just an hour or so. Emma enjoyed sharing all her secret spots with the brunette: She pointed out the best spots to fish and she revealed her old hiding spots, which she would take advantage of when she was angry at her parents. She showcased her history here, and it was quickly clear to Regina that this piece of land meant a lot to Emma.

Emma and Regina watched the summer sun melt over the mountains. Both women sat in awe. The women had their differences, but they both found beauty in the ether accompanied by the humming of the vibrant forest around them.

The two raced back to the stables. Regina won by a landslide, and over Emma's whining she explained that her mother had only agreed to the horse riding lessons if they made her look of worth. So, a big part of Regina's childhood had been filled with races, jumps, and competitions with her horse, Patricia. Regina confessed that as long as she was riding, the rest didn't matter much.

"So, are we eating dinner with your _grandparents…_?" Regina inquired as she followed Emma out of the stable.

"If you'd like?" Emma shrugged before adding, "…But they've probably eaten already." She paused to glance at the time. "We were out for quite a while." Emma considered, as she led Regina up the back steps of the old farmhouse.

"Gran!" Emma exclaimed, as she walked into the lounge room, where her grandparents were sitting.

"Oh, Emma!" Gran returned, as lovingly as Emma had first called out. The two shared a hug, just like that of Emma's warm exchange with Atticus. Regina felt a pang of longing, for her family hadn't been nearly as loving as what she was currently witnessing.

"This is Regina," Emma blurted out excitedly, as she placed a hand on Regina's shoulder to nudge her towards her grandparents. Before Regina could offer the grey-haired woman a hand to shake, she was engulfed in a hug - a sweet, simple kind of hug.

"Hello dear, you can call me Ruth," she said warmly. She then excused herself to put on the kettle. "What type of tea do you have, dear?" She called back over her shoulder, the question clearly directed towards the guest.

"Black, no sugar. Thank you." Regina said before following Emma's example and taking place on the loveseat across from the two arm chairs.

Regina took the short time it took for Ruth to brew the tea to reflect on herself. This past day she had behaved so unlike herself. It was unnerving, Regina found it odd that she was so trusting of Emma – really, a complete stranger. Regina was convinced that Emma now knew more about her than people she had known for years, or even her whole life. Regina found the honesty unsettling, it was so unfamiliar. Regina had never experienced someone as straight forward and real as Emma. The brunette's heart leapt at the thought of the quaint life she was witnessing - one with a caring family and wealth that wasn't based on money. Regina knew what she was feeling wasn't jealousy, but she craved to be a part of this lively blonde's life. Regina found it a daunting thought that she was longing for such an authentic life. She knew being invested in this blonde and her life wasn't going to end well, these types of things never did for her.

Ruth had offered Emma and her "new friend" a lift into town after they had finished their cups of tea and to Regina's relief, Emma accepted. Ruth pulled up in front of "Granny's Diner" rather than dropping the two back to Mifflin St, and explained that they shouldn't worry Mary-Margret to make them supper. Ruth handed Emma a little money and told her to buy something from the diner.

"Trust me, it will be amazing and you'll never want to eat one of those damn salads again," Emma mused as she nodded at Ruby to give her approval of the order.

"Your own funeral, Swan." The young waitress teased as she walked off to the kitchen.

"She's right. Your. Own. Funeral." Regina teased, though on the inside she stressed about the calories this somehow thin blonde was apparently about to force down her throat.

"You've been walking all day, think of it as maintaining the balance of the scales."

"You know, you said you work out, but I'm sure the unhealthy food you eat will eventually outweigh the exercise." Regina said, genuinely curious as to how Emma could so eat _so much_ junk and still maintain her figure.

"Well, train with me tomorrow and you'll see," Emma flirted.

The two left the diner and headed towards Mifflin Street under the bright light of a full moon and many visible stars.

"I've always enjoyed the stars, it's a true shame you can't see them all that well in the city." Regina sighed as she looked up to the night sky.

Emma couldn't help but agree with the sleek brunette. "The stars are my home." Emma knew it sounded dorky, and Regina's chuckle confirmed that. "I know, I know" Emma stressed. "Dad used to take me camping in Canada. To see the Northern Lights"

Regina hummed at the thought of the aurora borealis, she'd seen photos, but never witnessed it in person. The brunette silently wondered why she never had. It had always been on her list of things to do. Regina quietly appreciated that she and Emma shared an admiration for the night. "Sounds breathtaking."

Emma nodded without a word, she was too busy pondering on the wonderful memory.

"The night air calms me." Regina decided to add. "I guess its lucky that it's also this beautiful."

"I've always pictured the city as all smog and bright lights." Emma whispered, wondering to herself if she could live like that.

Regina nodded. "It is, mostly." She seemed to take a moment to herself. "But I found a way around it - I live on the top floor of the tallest residential building in the city."

Emma was a little shocked, she recalled Regina saying she had money but she hadn't guessed it was that much money. "Wow…" She finally breathed, after taking a minute to appreciate how beautiful it must be at night, surrounded by the city lights. Maybe she could live in the city, after all...

When the two returned to the manor it was Emma's natural instinct to lead Regina through the side gate down to the guest house. The main house was dark and quiet, if Emma hadn't noticed her father's truck in the drive way she would have guessed her parents weren't home.

Regina removed the now slightly cold burgers and cheese fries from the paper bag and before Emma could object she had emptied the food onto plates and placed them at the small table in the corner.

Regina found the burgers surprisingly delightful - perhaps it was just years of her mother warning her against junk food that had made her believe she didn't like burgers. "You're right, Swan, these are good," Regina muttered out of a full mouth.

"I told you!" Emma exclaimed as she hurled one fist onto the table, causing a loud bang.

Upon finishing her burger Emma snatched up her serving of fries and made her way over to the couch. She was clearly no stranger in this room - she made herself at home and kicked up her feet onto the coffee table.

"If this was my house, I'd tell you to get your feet of my coffee table or at the very least to remove your shoes." Regina smirked, as she glided over to the couch and took position next to Emma. The blonde was quick to put down her fries and pull off her boots, the hurried and flustered actions of the blonde gave Regina warm feeling in her stomach.

As Emma sat back onto the couch she clumsily captured Regina's eyes and smiled.

The two seemed to find conversation easily, and continued talking for at least another hour. Regina had later rushed off into her room, leaving Emma in the cold – the only reason for those actions was because Regina found herself suddenly unable to handle her feelings. The brunette felt as if she couldn't control herself.

Emma had told a silly joke that most wouldn't bat an eyelash at, but these two, for some unknown reason, shared a long laugh and as Regina began to catch her breath, she simultaneously found herself moving closer and closer to Emma…and it seemed Emma was doing the same. All at once, the two were a mere inch apart. Their breathing became labored and their lips wet. Regina couldn't - she wouldn't - so she abruptly stood and rushed herself out of the room.

So, once again, Emma found herself watching the brunette hurry away into the bedroom. "That woman is going to do some damage," the blonde mused to herself. This time, a little more seriously. This woman was starting to pull on Emma's red string.

 **Once again, there is more to come. Let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Soul Society

Emma woke to the feeling of a soft hand caressing her cheek. Emma opened her eyes to the view of Regina kneeling beside the couch. "Good morning." The brunette said as she quickly stood and moved herself to the kitchen where she appeared to be brewing coffee.

"Coffee?" Emma said in her sleepiest voice.

"Coffee." Regina confirmed. "You slept on my couch again."

"My couch." Neither woman was sure if it was a correction, or merely a statement that demonstrated Emma's desire to be there.

"Sugar?" Regina probed, already sipping her mug of hot, black coffee.

"Two." Emma requested with a grin as she rose from the couch to collect the bounty.

"So sweet." Regina muttered from behind the warmth of her mug. The brunettte's words caused Emma eyes to snap up to Regina's, questioningly. Was Regina talking about Emma…or her sugary preferences? "Your coffee. It must be so sweet."

 _Oh._ "Right, yeah, I guess?" Emma said, a little defeated now. "Want some?" Emma joked - but of course the politician took her offer seriously.

"Sure." Regina was certain she wasn't a fan of sweet coffee, but she wanted an excuse to be in Emma's space. So, acknowledging Emma's out spread hand with a mug tacked to the end, Regina made her way over to Emma's side of the Kitchen Island and right into Emma's personal bubble. Regina took her time tasting the foul, overly sweet coffee. She felt Emma's eyes on her, and for that moment she didn't want that to stop.

"It's overly sweet. I don't like sweet coffee." Regina confirmed out loud.

"How can you not like sweet things?" Emma asked as she took a large swig of her sweetened drink.

"I didn't say that. I enjoy many sweet things," Regina voiced slowly lifted through the air. However, as soon as she saw Emma's expression change, she swiftly added: "Just not coffee."

"So, are you joining me today?" Emma asked, silently begging with her eyes. She really hoped Regina would actually come.

"To the Soul Society?" Regina furthered. "Well, I am curious, so, yes, I think I may."

Emma beamed. She was beyond excited that she would be getting the opportunity to show Regina the Soul Society. Soul Society was something Emma had held extremely close to her heart for years and it warmed her heart that someone apart from her friends was showing interest.

But that hadn't been what she was asking about. "Not that, though I am glad you're coming. I meant to train with me!"

Regina laughed, assuming Emma had been joking when she had originally requested Regina join her at the gym. "I don't have workout clothes with me." Regina attempted an easy out.

"You can borrow some of mine." Emma countered, as she put down her mug and made a bee line for the door.

...

Emma took Regina to the Stroybrooke gym, which at first appeared to be merely a small shop front with a desk and a staircase going down.

"Follow me!" Emma called back to Regina as she made her way down the stairs.

Regina was surprised to find a fully equipped gym - an empty, fully equipped gym. "It's empty." Regina pointed out the obvious as she placed her belongings into a cubbyhole at the bottom of the stairs.

"No one works out on Sundays." Emma stated as if it was the obvious explanation, then she decided to explain: "Storybrooke is mainly old people and kids, so Sunday is a day of rest for most."

"So your workout day is Sunday to avoid the crowd?" Regina queried as she pulled on her, Emma's shirt, trying to make it look nice.

"I work out every second day. I am the crowd." Emma retorted as she unzipped her hoodie to reveal a small sports bra and booty shorts.

Regina was overcome with a sudden wave of heat down below. Her mouth went a little dry. She raked her eyes up and down Emma's toned muscular body more times than she could count. Her eyes kept going back to Emma's Adonis lines. Regina's ogling didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"Like what you see, Ms. Mills?" Emma quipped as she made her way over to the weights area

Regina could only manage a weird little "Uh-" noise.

Without turning back to Regina, Emma muttered "I don't lie." With that, Emma's torso moved forwards into an instant downward dog position. "You joining me? Or are you going to just enjoy the show." Emma joked- she wasn't 100% sure if Regina was actually staring because she liked what she saw or something else, but she was enjoying the reactions she seemed to be provoking, so the blonde played cocky.

At the end of Emma's stretching routine, Regina found herself already damp with sweat. She was impressed that Emma barely had a bead of sweat on her entire body.

"So how long do we have left?" Regina needed a time frame for this because she wasn't sure if she wanted to be sweating for a prolonged period of time.

"30 minutes on arms, 30 on torso, 30 on legs and 20 on a warm down stretch." Emma pointed towards the clock. "Two hours if you include breaks." Emma laughed at the way Regina's eyes almost bulged from her head. "You'll be fine," Emma provided.

The two worked well together. Thankfully Regina did not vocalize any objection with Emma's choice of 70s rock music as their training soundtrack. To Regina's surprise, she found it motivating.

Emma got a little cocky because of the way Regina had been staring so intently at her. The blonde went the extra mile. However, little did she realise; Regina was already extremely impressed. Still, Emma continued to push harder and harder, her body was gleaming and that only made Regina stare even more.

Finally, Emma called it time and begun her set of wind down stretches, which Regina mimicked to the best of her ability.

"God lord, I can't believe you do this 4 times a week," Regina finally muttered from her fetal position on the floor.

"It helped with the anger, now it helps with the ladies." Emma winked from her towering position above Regina. The now very sweaty brunette reached out her long arms as if to requesting Emma pull her up. Emma complied by swiftly and easily pulling Regina to her feet.

"My prince charming." Regina joked as she continued to stand toe to toe with Emma, there was no sign of backing down.

Emma swallowed hard, and breathing became suddenly difficult for her. This crush was no longer just a bit of fun, it was definitely and quickly developing a sexual element. Emma missed sex, it was much better with other people –most people- than with herself.

Emma found herself all of a sudden wondering about Regina's sex life - was she even allowed to think about that? Either way, she discovered that she was very curious. Was Regina's only partner her ex? Emma was interested; had _she_ had more sexual partners than a woman 8 years her senior? Emma knew that for 20 having six sexual partners was relatively average, but was it when Regina was younger?

Oddly, Regina found herself wondering about very similar things. Although, more along the lines of: _God this woman is hot, is it bad that I want a woman that's so much younger than me? What if she hasn't had sex, ugh… I can't take her "innocence."_

The two woman couldn't seem to pull themselves away from each other, so for a timeless moment they remained there; eyes locked together. Regina was the first to move away as she internally scolded herself: Politicians weren't meant to feel this way.

…...

"You ready?" Emma asked as she opened the door to the guest house a little wider.

"I am." Regina announced as she glided across the floor and once again into Emma's personal space. Emma glanced down to Regina's attire, tight pleather pants with high black pumps at the bottom topped off with a loose and flowing fashionable singlet. Emma believed Regina was ready, just not for the Soul Society - Regina had no idea what was about to come her way. Emma, in contrast, donned ripped jeans, converse and an old baggy t-shirt. Both women smiled at the contrast.

"Shall we?" Emma gestured for Regina to exit the guest house by turning her body to the side and loosely pointing towards the main house.

Regina headed straight towards the road, but Emma was no longer behind her – The blonde had veered off and was now in the drive way. Regina walked over to find Emma closing the back door of a yellow bug that was clearly older than either woman.

"Hop in." Emma beamed as she made her way around to the driver's door.

"Seriously? This thing looks like a death trap. What happened to 'everyone walks everywhere.'?"

"She's harmless," Emma cooed as she stroked the bonnet. "Plus I can't carry all this." Emma gestured to the back seat where an amp and guitar were laying peacefully.

Regina quickly gathered that the "Soul Society" was not going to be anything like what she had expected.

Emma pulled up to the curb of a very lively house. Fairy lights covered the front porch and even draped among some of the trees in the front yard. _This looks like hipster heaven_ , Regina mused to herself. Though she did have to admit it looked appealing.

Emma, with no prompt necessary, went on to explain where exactly they had landed. "This is my friend August's place. He's lived on his own since his senior year of high school when his parents packed up and left- 5 years ago."

"He's 23?" Regina asked after doing some simple math; she was a little concerned about the whole situation.

"Yeah." Emma noticed Regina's brows furrowing, so she continued with a better explanation: "It's not like the whole crowd is 19 - we mix ages in Storybrooke, kind of hard not to."

"Is 'Soul Society' his doing?" Regina questioned as Emma almost threw a guitar into her arms.

"August, Ruby, another friend named Jack and I, yes. We hold it at this location because, well, August has the most space." Emma laughed a little, "And lord knows we need all the space we can get."

Regina felt defensive - she was going to take the time to sus out this August fellow - but before she had the chance to ask any more questions, Ruby, accompanied by a lengthy and somewhat gloomy man, emerged out of the open garage.

"Rubz, Jack!" Emma said as she embraced both of them in a hug.

The boy, or…man? Pulled back from the hug and stared at Regina for a moment. He slid his purple Lennon glasses down his nose slightly and nodded before greeting Regina with a "Hey gurl. Jack's the name, peace is the story."

Regina held back a laugh, this guy really seemed like an ass. But after swallowing her laugh, she returned a greeting and introduced herself.

The four walked into the shed, music gear in hand, and through to the back yard. The area was littered with even more fairly lights, some chairs that were clearly DIY projects, a single bar and what appeared to be a stage. Regina looked around, taking the whole image in. There was even a dug in fire pit. No wonder Emma liked this place so much: It was the definition of "good vibes"

Emma left Regina to her own devices as she and Ruby made their way over to the make-shift stage to begin setting up their instruments. Emma felt eyes on her - she felt _Regina_ 's eyes on her. Emma looked over her shoulder and shot the brunette a smile - that was enough to give Regina the confidence to go mingle. For the brunette, mingling usually came easy - she was a politician, it was half the job - but with these people, she felt like she needed Emma's approval.

"So, have you tapped that yet?" Ruby said with a laugh, nudging Emma in the ribs.

"What? Regina?" Emma acted surprised, knowing she had been busted.

"Oh come on, the way you two gaze at each other..." Ruby winked as a mischievous smirk danced across her lips. "You telling me you haven't? _Emma Swan_ , ** _womanizer_** hasn't bed'ed the out-of-towner yet?" Ruby laughed as she suddenly caught Jack trying to get Regina's attention out of the corner of her eye. "Get in quick, or Jack will beat ya to it." Ruby raised her eyebrows towards Jack, who was clearly crashing and burning.

"She wouldn't. Regina is the type of woman you respect." Emma regretted her choice of words, it's not like she didn't respect the other women and man (child) she had slept with, but Regina was different.

"Now that's saying something. Have _you_ really learnt whose worth respecting, Swan?" Ruby pressed. Emma knew exactly what she was talking about—Killian, her ex. She had 'respected' him and simultaneously chased after him from the age of 12. Finally, at 15 they started dating. For a year, it was "true love," until he slept with some 18 year old -Emma and Ruby were still unsure of how scum like that could land such a ripe age, but somehow he had- and that messed with Emma's heart.

"I guess the time has come." Emma joked as she swept a test strum on her guitar.

"Whipped." Ruby fake coughed into her hand.

"Oh, screw you. She is mature - a nice change." Emma said, not yet willing to admit that yes, she probably was whipped.

The two young women were shortly joined by August, Jack and a Wednesday Adams look alike on stage, which got the attention of the 30+ crowd standing around.

Jack was on the drums, as was to be expected. Right before counting the band in, he let out a loud yell that sounded something like "This one is for you Reggie!" and it was confirmed to Emma by Regina's facial expression, and eye roll. Little did Regina know; it was for her, though it was Emma dedicating the song instead.

August broke out in a sweet Sax melody that melded well with the beat of the drums. Ruby and the Wednesday Adams look alike accompanied and all components set the perfect stage for Emma's smooth vocals.

 _"Coming home intoxicated  
I said I just wanna love ya  
I just wanna love you baby  
Guess that's why I'm so elated _

_Give it to me baby give to me baby  
Make it hot like you've had enough  
Give it to me baby  
Just give it to me baby  
Give it to me baby  
I'll make you hot like you had enough"_

Regina was taken aback, she had no idea what she thought this 'Soul Society' thing was, but this was not at all what she had been expecting – Emma, singing? Regina was amazing at how lustrous and easy Emma's voice was. The brunette remained surprised with herself, a music society was nowhere on her list of predictions for what "Soul Society" could have actually been.

The band played a few more songs and eventually announced their final song. Jack started up with a simple, but moving drum beat and the rest of the band followed suit, once again setting the perfect medium for Emma's angelic voice.

 _"Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me" _

Emma belted, her knuckles white as the gripped onto the mic stand tighter and tighter, still.

 _"I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

 _Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me"_

Emma kept her eyes glued to Regina's. It was as if the rest of the world had fallen away.

 _"Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

 _You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know"_

All at once, Emma found herself understanding the meaning to this Beatles song, and others like it. It was as if in looking at Regina, every lyric had become crystal clear.

 _"Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me_

 _Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how"_

The instruments slowly drifted out after Emma's voice disappeared. Quickly enough they were off the stage and a new group had taken their place.

Emma went to her guitar case and placed it in delicately. She stood up only to feel a body lightly pressed against her back, but the sensation didn't last long; Regina glided into Emma's peripheral, then moved to a few inches in front of her.

It was a moment before Regina spoke but when she did it came out low, and sultry. "You have an incredible voice." Regina took a deep breath and continued, "How come you didn't tell me you play guitar and sing?"

Emma shrugged, she truly didn't know. It hadn't really crossed her mind. "Want a drink?" Emma motioned towards the bar and sluggishly moved from the comfort of Regina's space.

Once at the bar, Regina quipped: "You aren't legal." She paused and glanced around. "…Half the people here aren't legal."

Emma smiled – Regina clearly had no idea what living in a small town was like. "We keep it clean and reasonably sensible, and the sheriff doesn't bother us." Emma turned back to Regina "Beer?"

Regina shook her head, "Wine?"

"Red?" Emma said lifting a whole bottle front the bottom shelf.

"Please."

Emma was quick to fill the wine glass, which she did before she opened her own cider. "Want to sit down?" Emma didn't wait for the answer, she was already on her way towards the grass where a few old couches sat facing the stage.

The couch almost devoured Emma - it was old and clearly in need of repairs, but Emma didn't seem too fussed. Regina on the other hand, sat on the edge of the couch and kept her focus on the stage.

"Your friends are good." Regina offered, her wine glass nearing empty. "Musically." She added, before quickly expressing her distaste for Jack. "Jack needs to-"

"Stop? Yeah." Emma agreed; after all, Jack was a loose cannon.

"He hit on me. I don't take kindly to children hitting on me, Emma." Emma was aware that Regina wasn't talking about her, but she couldn't help the immediate feeling of guilt and embarrassment that leaked into the pit of her stomach. "He dedicated that song to me," Regina deadpanned.

"I did it before it was cool." Emma muttered quickly under her breath, like a child in a losing fight.

"What was that, dear?" Regina asked as she moved backwards on the couch, closer to Emma. "Did you say 'I did it before it was cool'?" Regina chuckled.

"Maybe" Emma said sheepishly through a fake grin.

"Flattery won't get you far in the city, Miss Swan." Regina was teasing, but Emma found it a little difficult to distinguish between Regina's serious tone and her sarcasm.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Emma moved her neck to the side to persuade her eyes as far away from Regina's as possible.

"Don't be." Regina gripped her now empty wine glass with her right hand and placed the other on Emma's thigh. "Don't be." She repeated.

As the night grew darker the music transitioned into more modern, dance music. Ruby found it rather surprising that Emma had managed to convince Regina to dance, while neither of them had had more than one standard each. Surely enough though, they were dancing along to the music among all the other guests. Within just a few short hours, the atmosphere of this shindig had gone from 'good vibes' to 'pumping club,' all thanks to August, who was trying his hand at DJ'ing. He was good for a newby.

As the tempo of the music began to increase, Regina and Emma found their bodies closer and closer in proximity, to which neither of them protested. Soon – with but one drink in her system- the politician was grinding herself against Emma. This was the first time in years Regina had been able to let her hair down. None of these kids knew who she was and barely any of them knew her name. This was her way of letting it all go: The late nights at the office, the boring dinner parties and the divorce… She let herself go, and solely focused on the beat. Regina was surrounded with sweaty people she didn't know and for that night it didn't faze her in the slightest.

Emma had no objection to Regina grating against her; in fact, Emma found herself extremely turned on. She was _really_ enjoying herself. Soon enough, Emma mustered the courage to move her hands to Regina's hips. She was grateful that Regina made no sign of protest. Emma twirled Regina around so they were face to face-smile to smile.

As the chorus to 'All my friends' starting flowing through the air, Emma noticed Regina moving closer, her arms now draped around Emma's neck. Regina appeared to know all the lyrics to the song and Emma was completely in awe as Regina sang along.

 _It's a 'now or never' moment_ , Emma thought. She didn't want to look back on this moment and think "what if"; so 'now' was the only reasonable option in Emma's mind. Emma grasped Regina's hips a little harder and slid her hands around to the small of Regina's back. Emma leaned in and captured Regina's lips with her own.

Emma found herself smiling into the kiss when Regina, rather than pulling away, pulled Emma closer to her lips.

…

The two arrived back at the house late - it was a mere few hours before sunrise, but neither of them could have cared less. They were so caught up in each other that nothing else seemed to matter. Emma, without second thought, followed Regina to the guest house and climbed onto the couch that had quickly become her favourite place to sleep.

"So, Soul Society, huh." Regina said softly. Emma looked up to find the beautiful brunette's silhouette leaning in the doorway that separated the bedroom and lounge.

"Yeah." Emma nodded, she understood everything that Regina was trying to say with few words and left it at that. Nothing else needed to be spoken.

"Bed?" Regina questioned timidly as she turned and moved out of view of the couch.

Emma paused for a couple beats before rising herself from the couch and making her way carefully into the bedroom. She took a moment at the door way to take in her view; Regina in her pajamas not the ones Emma had seen before, no, these ones were small silky shorts and a lacy singlet. Emma hummed in muzzled joy as pulled her shoes and jeans off, which left her in her boy shorts and her baggy tshirt.

Regina gave Emma a 'come hither' motion with her finger- Emma was quick to follow direction. The now excited blonde made her way onto the large, king-sized bed, making herself comfortable next to the brunette. Regina curled her finger under Emma's chin and pulled the blonde into a soft kiss. Emma's body shook a little as she let out a low moan into Regina's mouth. The moan was music to Regina's ears, something she would never forget.

"Goodnight, Emma." Regina whispered before leaning over and switching off the lamp.

Emma felt like she was in the clouds - that kiss, sharing a bed with this woman…Most people her age would feel cheated – teased, even - but Emma was taking her blessings as they came.

 **As always, more to come. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **To the reviewer of chapter two that decided to swear at me:**  
 **I'm well aware most people in cities walk places, in fact I live in a city and walk everywhere. I was simply creating stereotypical characteristic to create an obvious and vast difference between the two main characters, so it makes sense for the rich politician to drive everywhere rather than the teenager.**


	4. Change Comes With The Fall

Emma felt as if she had only been lying down for a few minutes when Regina's alarm went off. Emma groaned and pulled the covers over her head; that was her way of begging for sweet relief. Gratefully, Regina promptly turned the alarm off and the room was silent once again.

"Good morning, dear." Regina cooed as she rose from the bed. Her sweet greeting was met with a grumble of noises from the blonde. Eventually, the blondes green eyes peeked above the covers.

Regina picked up a few clothes and with a devilish smirk, disappeared into to the bathroom. Emma's body was quick to roll with Regina's movement in order to keep her green eyes on the brunette's smooth olive skin.

Thankfully, and most likely purposefully, the politician left the door ajar, giving Emma a view she would never forget. Although Emma could only see a small amount of Regina's body it was enough to appreciate the tanned curves that led to Regina's perfectly toned ass- Emma was sure the brunette had to work out at least a little bit for that body…

When Regina emerged from the bathroom in a black, belted, tight fitting jumpsuit, Emma couldn't help but stare. Regina's blown locks bounced easily around her shoulders, which lead the eyes swiftly to the plunging V line that showed off Regina's ample bosom perfectly. As Regina made her way over to her bag, Emma noticed Regina reaching for the shoes she was wearing the night before. The blonde pondered how Regina could work in shoes like that.

Regina felt eyes on her, so she opted to give Emma a little more. The brunette bent further over to put her shoes on, lending the blonde yet another great view. Emma let out a very noticeable moan, which made Regina laugh heartily.

Emma really had to appreciate how amazing Regina looked with such little effort. At first, Emma guessed it was the welling fitting full length jump suit, but then again - who can pull off jumpsuits? _That's almost impossible_ ; Emma had a lot of respect for Regina's sense of fashion.

"How much did that cost?" Emma knew her question lacked tact, but when she saw Regina putting on a simplistic diamond studded choker she couldn't help but ask.

"Too much for you to worry your pretty little head about." Regina said with fun dripping from her words.

Regina was off in the kitchen, brewing some steamy black coffee, when Emma decided to pull herself from beneath the covers and consider being a productive part of society today.

"Coffee?" Emma asked when she eventually made an appearance in the kitchen.

"Coffee." Regina confirmed gesturing to a white mug on the bench.

Emma picked the mug up with both hands and took a sip. Two sugars. Emma groaned in pleasure before thanking the slick brunette.

"Well," Regina said with a smile, "I suppose I'll see you later." Regina finished rinsing her mug and made her way towards the door.

"Wait, what?" Emma said as she hurried herself behind Regina like a puppy.

"The whole reason I'm here, dear." Regina sassed as she pointed to her briefcase. "Work." She concluded after Emma seemed to be unable to put it together herself.

"Oh" Emma said, realizing it was 8:30 in the morning. "I'll see you later," Emma finished, unsure if it was a question or statement. Regina just nodded and made her exit.

After Regina left, Emma made her way back to the main house, her own bed, and attempted to get some more sleep. Sadly, after tossing and turning for an hour, Emma realised she was definitely awake for the day. Emma found her favourite black muscle tee and her cleanest pair of grey, baggy shorts and began prepping herself for the day.

Emma pulled the large white front door shut behind her. She then put in her earphones and started her jog along the footpath. Emma took the scenic route to the main drag of town, which took her 40 minutes. By that time Emma's stomach grumbling. _Like clockwork_ , she thought, as her phone read 11:46am.

Emma jogged the short distance to the diner and was pleased to find her friends gathered at the back of the restaurant.

"Hey guys!" Emma called, as she pulled her headphones from her ears and shoved them deep into her pocket.

Emma was greeted with the same enthusiasm from Ruby, Jack, August and that Wednesday Adam look alike –who Regina had later discovered was called Lexi.

Emma was quick to place her order at the counter and return to the booth her friends had all crammed themselves into.

"I can't believe you took Reggie's heart from my hands." Jack moped, with a glint of cheekiness pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Never would I ever, Jack." Emma deadpanned right back at him.

"You would." Ruby sassed as she knocked shoulders with the blonde.

"I would." Emma confirmed under her breath.

"Where is she, anyway?" Ruby asked once the others had transferred their attention to August and one of his wild stories.

"Uh, helping mum with this 'declining backwater town.'" Emma's words were a little spiteful, she had recalled the way Regina had describe Mary-Margret's "issue" and it wasn't in the kindest words. Regina had explained that the declining economy of Storybrooke meant a declining population, which meant less tax payer's money was going into the local council, and that meant the town was literally falling apart. Although that was just fact, Regina had spoken with little care and heart for the town, which annoyed Emma - this was her home.

"Fun." Ruby said with a fake, plastic smile.

"Yeah." Emma muttered before quickly refocusing onto her food.

After eating and goofing off with her friends, Emma decided it was time to hit the gym. Luckily, it appeared Ruby was in the same boat.

The two made their way into the almost empty gym and began their routine. Emma enjoyed having Ruby to work out with, they had been doing it together for years. The two worked hard and sweated even harder, the way both of them liked it.

There had been no talking between the two until a certain Joan Jett song began playing - and Ruby started to sass Emma a bit.

The song's simple lyrics danced around the gym:

 _"You are my Fetish_

 _Gaze down, it's time to be my dog  
I'll push, to get you in that fog_

 _You are my Fetish_

 _Pain turns to pleasure fast  
Relax, while I pound your ass."_

And that's when Ruby started: "You to Regina." Ruby's words caused Emma's face to distort in disgust. "Don't deny it, Swan, we all know the truth."

Emma shook her head, "No. The others, maybe. But with Regina it's more of an 'I wanna be your dog' type of sensation."

Ruby almost dropped her weight in pretend shock and horror. "You've gone soft!" Ruby exclaimed, just about loud enough for everyone in the gym to hear.

Emma found Ruby's expression rather amusing. She agreed that perhaps she had been a bit of a womanizer, but, well, not _that_ bad... Maybe she would have been more of a womanizer, if she hadn't already slept with the five other queer women in Storybrooke.

"She's different, Rubz." Emma said in a soft, yet stern tone.

Ruby knew exactly what Emma meant from those two simple words. Ruby had gathered that Emma was seriously invested in Regina; it was rather obvious, but she wanted to wait until confirmation before mentioning it to Emma. Ruby had wanted to give Emma and whatever she was feeling some space.

"I know."

…

Emma found herself in an empty house. It was late, at least 8 o'clock. The TV kept Emma entertained for at least an hour. Finally, however, her mother, father and Regina came home - together. Which was a tad strange Emma mused.

Emma was, of course, happy to see her parents, but the core of it was mainly due to the reappearance of Regina. Emma had felt strange after noticing she had actually missed Regina, but the strange feeling was eclipsed by the realization that she could spend time with her once again.

Emma noticed that her parents disappeared immediately following their arrival, as did Regina. Emma decided to follow her out to the guest house.

"Regina?" Emma called out to a dark lounge room when she entered the guest house. She was met with silence. Upon entering the abode, she noticed a dim lick of light under the bedroom door; Emma decided to investigate.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks just before reaching for the handle of the door when she heard Regina's voice saying "I love you too." Emma paused in consideration for a moment, but, in a way, her fear was the thing that inevitably caused her to push open the door.

"Regina?" Emma's voice queried, upon finding Regina under the covers, and alone. Emma's question was meant with a simple digit that Regina held up.

"I know. I promise I'll be back to book shop with you." It was quiet for a moment. "Well you'll have four lessons so I think four books would make a lot of sense." Emma was in awe, she adored how sweet and soothing Regina's voice was in this moment. "I think you should go to sleep now, Henry. Tell your father he needs to stick to your bedtime." It was silent again until a sweet honey like laugh erupted from Regina's lungs. "Yes. I love you too. Goodnight Henry." Regina's phone was quickly placed onto the night stand and the brunette's focus shifted towards Emma.

"He's starting school in the fall?" Emma asked the question she already knew the answer to.

"And turns six in August." Regina hummed in happiness. "I'm going to sleep now, feel free to hang around my door, or sleep on my couch, but I'd like the bed to myself tonight. Very tired." Regina spoke softly as she slid onto her side.

"Okay. Goodnight." Emma said, a little sad she wouldn't get to share Regina's space with her tonight.

As Emma reached the door of the guest house, she was gifted with a "Goodnight, Emma. Sweet dreams." Emma smiled to herself, sure this woman was going to break her heart, but still unwilling to pull herself away.

 **Thanks so much to everyone who is reading!**  
 **Would love to hear your thoughts c:**


	5. All Around Me Is Night

Emma awoke to a once again empty house with an empty drive way. Emma felt the silence a little more as she carried herself down the winding staircase. In the past, Emma would usually embraced the silence, the empty house – the absence represented freedom. Now, however, it brought an unusual sense of boredom and emptiness.

When Emma's phone buzzed from within her pocket she was quick to check it, of course hoping it might be Regina. It wasn't.

The ID read 'Lex' with a short massage below.

 **The squads meeting at the palace, band rehearsal?**

Emma quickly typed back a reply. **Sure thing, be there soon.**

Emma was out of her PJs and into a pair of tight fitting chino shorts and another muscle tee - of course both articles of clothing were black - Emma found that black against her pale skin looked good. She wasn't wrong.

Emma made her way to August's house – everyone had dubbed it the palace, as it had become a sanctuary for all the teens of Storybrooke.

After making her way through the shed, Emma found the rest of her squad arguing - about what, exactly, she couldn't quite tell, yet.

"Oi!" She yelled, getting their attention rather hastily. "What's going on?"

"The film clip should be black and white, not sepia!" Ruby argued, making a face in the direction of Jack and August.

"What film clip?" Emma inquired, as she moved closer towards her disputing friends.

"We decided to film for 'Leaving Love'" Lexi explained before adding that she had no part in the argument.

"Well, Ruby is right, black and white is way better than sepia. But I thought we weren't filming until next month?"

"Well…" August muttered, "Our YouTube subscribers are getting restless. We are losing followers - I don't think we can wait that long."

"Really?" Emma inquired "Well, okay." She agreed, after a moment of reflection.

Soul Society was not only a fun event that teenagers of Storybrooke attended weekly; it was also the name of the squad's band. They had been playing together for almost two years and had gained popularity among the citizens of Storybrooke and surrounding towns - they even played the occasional pub gig.

It wasn't until about 8 months ago that Jack and Lexi suggested putting up material online. Initially, the others were sceptical, but everyone quickly jumped on board once their original material had gained 50,000 hits within just a few weeks.

The band began filming that day. The film clip was shot within a just a few short hours. It was a relatively easy film clip to create. It was an acoustic song, so the group agreed on a simple setting: Emma and Ruby on stools singing and playing guitar. It was filmed on the make-shift stage with fairy lights dangling behind them.

The song was an original that Emma had written with Jack based on their own experiences. They were Storybrooke's most notorious "womanizers" - which wasn't actually saying much - but they had enough experience to write a song in tribute to a dwindling fire between lovers. The group decided that the duet would sound better with Emma and Ruby's voices together - it was complete harmony.

Ruby lead the song gently with her raspy vocals.

 **"Darling I'd do it all  
Just to see you smile  
I'd cross an ocean  
to make you happy**

 **Can't you see  
after all this time  
it's you and me  
that's all I need"**

Emma followed, smoothly transitioning between the two rather different vocals **.**

 _"I'm leaving you  
I'm done  
we're through_

 _There's nothing left here  
this old place  
it's my childhood fear  
an empty home  
no love left"_

 **"What are you saying?  
No love left?  
There isn't room for more**

 **We're still alive  
happy and well  
we're still striving**

 **Cause darling I love you  
how can you say no?  
Come on, won't you stay?  
I'll give you more**

 **Don't hurt me  
don't make my heart sore" **

_"There's nothing left.  
To give me more  
would be to show me the door_

 _I just can't love you  
no more_

 _When we met  
I saw a new light  
but the fires gone  
all around me is night."_

 **"I thought we were happy  
we are!  
Don't lie to me.  
who is he?**

 **How dare you say that  
we still have love  
it's a black cat  
a broken mirror  
your words bring bad luck  
nothing good to you or me**

 **Can't you see  
we were meant to be"**

 _"I'm leaving"_

 **"I love you"**

 _"I'm barely breathing"_

 **"I need you"**

 _"I can't"_

 **"Stay"**

 _"I can't live this way"_

 **"I'll fade away"**

 _"I'm leaving"_

 **"I love you"**

 _"Too much, let me go"_

 **"I can't let you go."**

The band celebrated the end of filming in record time: By 3 o'clock, Emma was headed home. Well, she was on her way home until she passed by the diner and realized she was starving.

A burger-fry combo was quickly devoured and Emma found herself once again thinking of Regina. Emma decided it would be a good idea to get a coffee, hot and black. Hot cup in hand, she made her way towards the town hall.

...

Emma knocked on her mother's office door before entering; she hadn't waited for a "come in," which was normal, but this time she was met with a cold scowl rather than a delighted bubbling face.

"Where's mum?" Emma asked, trying to break the unusual tension in the air.

"Late lunch, dear." Regina said as she turned her focus back to her laptop.

Emma scuffed her feet at the door for a moment before entering the room and taking a seat across from brunette at the rather large table.

"Can I help you?" Regina asked briskly.

"I brought you coffee." Emma smiled as she placed the steaming drink in front of Regina.

"I've hit my coffee quota for the day." Regina said without as much as a thank you.

"Well…" Emma struggled with words for a minute. "…I was just trying to be nice."

"I don't need nice. I need silence." Regina retorted.

"Sorry?"

"Just be quiet." Regina jabbed as her knuckles grew white from clutching her pen so tightly.

"Okay." Emma said, not budging from her chair. After some time, Emma got restless and grew bored of the silence. "So what are ya workin' on?" She asked, trying to peer over to Regina's laptop.

"Nothing you'd understand." Regina snapped before taking the bridge of her nose between thumb and index figure and pinching tight.

"I know more than you'd think" Emma argued, a little hurt by Regina's words.

"Your song, whose it about?" Regina finally asked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I did, but I don't understand?" Emma fumbled with her shirt. This woman was seriously annoyed and Emma couldn't wrap her mind around why.

"Your little song."

"My song?"

"Your mother showed me. 'Such talent my daughter has.'" Regina huffed, finally looking up to Emma.

"It's you and me  
that's all I need.

I'm leaving you'  
I'm done  
we're through  
There's nothing left here"

Regina quoted harshly.

What Emma hadn't realised was that in the short time it took her to eat and get coffee, August had already posted the song to the internet. But it was now clearly a safe conclusion to make.

It clicked that Regina must have thought the song was about her.

"It's not about us, if that's what you think?" Emma said, attempting to put out the fire her song had clearly created.

"It better not be about 'us.'"

"Is that why you're so pissy?" Emma blurted out.

"Merely making conversation because you seem so eager to chat." Regina rebutted. "I'm 'pissy' because your mother in running this town into the ground." the brunette provided.

"Jack and I wrote it based on our past experiences - clingy ex's and flings, ya know?" Emma offered, trying to fill Regina in - hoping it would help with the flames.

"Is that what I am, a clingy fling?" Regina stood quickly and just as swiftly invaded Emma's personal space; but this time was very different next to all the other times, it was full of anger – or hurt?.

"What? No! That's not what I said!" Emma asserted as she stood to meet Regina's eye level.

"Then what am I?" Regina demanded, her tone a little less angry now.

"I-" Emma really had no idea how to answer that - what if Regina didn't feel the same? What if-

"You, what?"

"I, I don't know. You're this beautiful woman-" Emma's words were instantly met with an eye roll. "- and I can't stop thinking about you."

Regina felt her stomach plummet, and suddenly butterflies flew free. Unable to face her own feelings towards the blonde, she reacted poorly, and lashed out. "And I can't stop thinking about your idiotic mother ruining such a nice town. Seriously, who put her in charge?" As soon as Regina said the words she wanted to take them back. But she couldn't.

Emma's knuckles went white as she gripped her fists tightly at her sides. And in that moment Regina could read the blonde like an open book - and that book was fighting the urge to use physical violence as a solution.

"Fuck you, Mrs. Mills." Emma spat before storming out of the office.

"Shit!" Regina hurled into the now empty room.

…

Regina came back to the Mifflin manor late that night; even Mary-Margret had gone home by the time she left the office.

Regina was curious, perhaps too much - but rather than silently slipping through the side gate, she chose to enter the large manor in a desperate hope she would stumble upon Emma. Sure enough, Emma was in the lounge room, just left of the foyer. Emma's attention was completely focused on the video game she was playing, so Regina's presence went unnoticed.

Regina remained still, watching Emma play for a few long minutes. The brunette assumed Emma was doing well, if the intent was to kill as many people as possible. Regina later found out that yes, that was the intent of the game.

Regina couldn't help but release a shaky whisper that begged for Emma's forgiveness. Due to the loud sounds of the game and the distance between the two women, Emma heard nothing. Perhaps that was for the best.

It took Regina a while to realise she couldn't muster the strength to speak to the younger woman. Regina found everything about this girl unusual, the effect Emma had on Regina felt unnatural. Despite having been trained in public speaking, the brunette couldn't seem to find the right words. She oozed confidence on a daily basis, but now the trained politician felt she could barely breathe.

The rattled brunette turned to leave -who knew that would be her demise. Emma heard the clicking of Regina's heals and was quick to respond.

"Regina?"

Regina stopped dead in her tracks, but didn't dare turn around.

"What do you want?" Emma demanded before pausing her game.

"I- Nothing." The brunette was still unwilling to turn around.

"Look at me." Emma's voice was getting closer.

Regina slowly turned, taking extreme caution as if a glance at Emma would be fatal. Regina was toe to toe with Emma by the time she had braved turning around. Regina was tempted to bolt, but in that moment she heard her mother's words loud and clear. _Never run from a fight. Stand straight and tall. Intimidate. Win._ Regina's mother accepted nothing but the best, and that quality was evident in Regina's personality.

Regina found herself at a loss. She couldn't stand tall - Emma was taller than her, despite that fact the Regina was wearing heals.

Emma broke the silence, but not the eye contact. "Don't speak of my family like that ever again. Don't speak to me. Do what you came here to do and leave." Emma's voice was low, dark and raspy - unlike Regina, or anyone for that matter, had ever heard. Probably because no one had ever braved insulting Emma's family before.

Regina removed herself from Emma's space without a word. She knew insulting Mary-Margret was inexcusable - insulting anyone's family was unacceptable. She collected herself and made her way towards the guest house.


	6. Today Is The Day

Emma woke to her phone ringing and loudly vibrating on her bedside table.

"What?" Emma grumbled after finally answering the phone.

" **EMMMMA!"** the other end sounded, Emma had to pull the phone from her ear to check the caller ID; Ruby. **"EMMA! WE HIT 500,000 ON** ** _LEAVING LOVE_** **!"**

"We got WHAT?" Emma exclaimed as she scampered for her laptop.

 **"LOTUS LOUNGE WANTS US TO PLAY"** The line was quiet for a moment **"A LUNCH GIG - 1PM"**

Emma was shocked into silence and once again pulled her phone from her ear to check the time: 5:57am

"RUBY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Emma was ecstatic, over the moon. The Lotus Lounge was a bar in Montreal that housed some of Emma's favourite bands; Emma had even gone to see Joan Jett play there when she was 16.

 **"YES! We'll be at your house in 40minutes, be ready!"** Ruby's voice faded out and the line went dead.

Emma jumped to her feet and scrambled for her bag, she threw everything she could think of into it: From her computer, to make-up she never wears. After Emma dressed in the coolest outfit she could find - Ripped skinny jeans with her black converse and her Joan Jett muscle tee - Emma was protective of her collection of muscle tees but her Joan Jett one was by far her most treasured: Joan was her inspiration.

Emma bounded down the hallway and into her parents' room to wake them with the good news. They, just like Emma, were over the moon and were happy to see her off.

Emma was out the door and into August's band van in what seemed like no time. Today was the day.

"Canada, here we come!" August yelled as he pulled away from the curb.

…

The drive to Montréal was four or five hours, which gave the band just enough time to set up and clean themselves up before playing.

The owner of the lounge mentioned he had seen the video and needed them to play as soon as possible. He appeared completely supportive of the band and told them he wanted to have them back as soon as possible.

The five played hard and well. They had the whole lounge on their feet by the third song. Emma found the crowd calming. Once the lights washed over her, she could barely remember her troubles of yesterday; it wasn't until they started to play "leaving love" that Emma had flash backs to her fight with Regina. The fight upset Emma, not for the reason you'd guess, but because Emma wasn't a fighter. The blonde hated that someone she liked could bring such an ugly characteristic out of her; sure she was a joker - sarcastic and cruel at times, but never a fighter. Emma found herself wondering if Regina was a natural born fighter.

For the rest of the time the band was at the lounge Emma couldn't shake Regina from her mind. She thought of the good and the bad with Regina. Through conversations with the crowd, lunch that the owner offered them, through it all. It was only the open road that cleared her mind, and it was safe to say it was obvious to everyone.

"Emma, what's going on?" Lexi questioned, turning back to face Emma from the middle seat.

"Regina." Ruby answered for her, as it was clear Emma wasn't really up for talking, or so Ruby thought.

"She insulted my mother!" Emma abruptly shrieked, startling the two boys in the front.

"And?" Jack quipped. "Everyone insults your mother." Emma gave him a scowl. "She's the mayor, she is literally the definition of 'the man.'"

Emma contemplated that for a moment, it was true…Jack had a point. She knew a fair few people that didn't enjoy her mother; but that didn't make it any better, at least none of them actively insulted her- -especially not in front of Emma.

"It wasn't just that. She was just angry and rude, THEN she insulted mum." Emma added in a childish way, though it did feel nice to be able to say all of it out loud.

"When did this happen?" Ruby asked, more interested in why Emma hadn't mentioned it to her sooner.

"Yesterday afternoon?" Emma muttered in Ruby's direction.

"There's your problem!" August thumped his hands on the steering wheel with a mighty grin as if he had cracked the Davinci code.

August's statement received three "what's?" and one "huh?" within the span of a few seconds.

"At work, right?" August asked, but knowing the answer he continued. "My mother, despite leaving, was a lovely person at home, but her work persona was a completely different animal; she was the devil at the office."

"Too right!" Jack agreed, and although Jack's addition was unnecessary, he was right. August had a point.

"She made me so angry..." Emma voiced before softly adding: "She made me so angry, I had to hold my fists down. I don't want to feel that way. I don't want _another_ _person_ to make me feel that way."

"A challenge. A person you love should make you feel everything, the good the bad, the happy and the sad." Lexi offered with a supportive tone.

"I don't love her." Emma corrected.

"You will." Ruby said with a full hearted laugh. "Oh you will, Swan." She repeated a little more genuinely.

"I don't want to ever feel that sort of anger again. And it's scary to think that she could make me feel that way again." Emma said, racking her mind with so many questions.

"Then talk to her." Lexi cooed; it made sense that Lexi was considered the mature one - she was so calm and patient - something Emma admired. "Clearly, she was feeling a lot of things, as well, if she thought it was okay to insult you mother, in front of you."

"Two sides of a coin." Ruby added.

"I know that Reggie will never be mine. A Romeo and Juliet love story. So in that case I want you to have her. Make her happy, don't leave her out to dry. Don't fuck her around like the last guy." Jack said - though making a joke at the start, he ended on a rather serious note.

"I'm flattered, thanks for 'letting me have her.'" Emma rolled her eyes, finding that use of language fairly crude and a quite frankly, a little sexist. But then Jack's later sentence hit her. _Don't fuck her around like the last guy did._ "Wait, how'd you know about Robin?"

"Who's Robin?" Jack asked mid mouthful of chips.

"Regina's 'last guy.'" Emma filled in.

"Oh, not like I knew his name. Or even the story." Jack said truthfully. "Woman's got hurt in her eyes."

Emma was taken aback. Jack had always been a ladies man, he had had quite his fair share of flings and girlfriends, but never had Emma realized that he was so observant; honestly she had just thought he was a bit of a douche.

"I know." Emma sadly added after allowing a few minutes of silence to pass.

…..

Emma was dropped off at the Mifflin manor at 7:49pm. She climbed out of the band van to find a large parcel on the ground in the empty drive way. After scooping up the thick parcel, Emma made her way into the silent house and towards the lounge room where she took residence on the couch.

Emma turned the parcel in her hands to reveal a large white label that read "Emma Swan." Emma found the parcel rather unusual, as there was neither a return address nor sender name. Nevertheless, she began to unwrap the package.

 _Dear Miss Swan,  
I, on behalf of the Massachusetts Police Department, thank you for your application to the Boston Police Academy and it is my great pleasure to inform you that you are a successful applicant for the class of 2016. _

_Through your application, we have appreciated both your accomplishments and hard work. Now, because you are successful applicant you will be joining 200 other individuals that, like yourself, wish to serve and protect._

 _This parcel is filled with all the information you will need to complete your application process. We, at the Academy, are excited to have you on our team and looking forward to seeing you in September._

Emma was on her feet and squireling into the empty house, shouting at the top of her lungs within milliseconds. The echoes of a squireling girl were the only congratulations Emma received. Emma took her moment and celebrated on her own but it quickly became lonely. Happiness was something Emma liked to share.

Emma waited eagerly in the same spot for perhaps half an hour. She watched each minute tick by waiting for someone to walk through the door. The blonde had sent out multiple messages with nothing in return. It was a waiting game.

Eventually, Emma heard the click of the front door and once again jumped to her feet. She rushed to the edge of the foyer and waited eagerly to see which parent was arriving. Instead of being met with the bubbling woman that was Emma's mother, the blonde was met with Regina's harsh eyes and strong jaw line.

For just a moment, Emma felt she had not a care in the world. "I GOT IN!" She yelled before swooping Regina up in a hug. "The academy." She added, muffled in Regina's shoulder.

"Congratulations." Regina whispered as she reciprocated the hug.

The two seemed to pull back from the hug at the exact same time, but neither of them were going very far. It took a moment, but finally Emma was able to catch Regina's gaze; and with that gaze, Emma asked a question she didn't dare breathe sound to.

Regina's answer was made clear when she took a fist full of Emma's long blonde hair and drew her closer. In a matter of seconds, Emma had the older woman pinned against the front door. The embrace was more passionate and more meaningful than originally intended by either woman. But neither were willing to pull away. They both wanted this, they both needed this.

Regina pulled away and leant against the door, Emma's hands still on gripping her hips.

"And fate brought you to this door, tonight." Emma spoke softly. It was a joke and Regina knew it, but neither of them laughed.

"Papers for the mayor," Regina said gesturing towards her briefcase that had been disregarded onto the floor.

Emma nodded. She knew if she wanted to keep a conversation, or Regina, she would have to talk about the other day. She decided to push it off for just a bit. "I went to play a gig in Montréal today." Emma said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, wow. Thanks amazing." Regina said, awkwardly, her tone shaking just a bit. Regina also knew that if they wanted to continue talking they'd have to have to eventually breach the topic, and it was evident that Emma wasn't quite ready for it, either.

"So where's your mother, anyway?" Regina finally added in an attempt to move the conversation forward.

Emma took a moment to think about it. If she had been at the office, Regina would have known. "Oh." The blonde seemed to realise. "Today's Wednesday. Date night." Emma found it cute that her parents still went on dates; she hoped for that in her future.

"Ah, well,"

"Yep. Yeah."

"So, the Academy-"

"Regina…"

"I know." Regina sighed as she tried to compose herself. It irritated her that Emma could so easily frazzle her - she prided herself on having an iron mask. "I just don't know-"

"I like you. But what you said wasn't okay." Emma said, taking a moment to plan her next sentence. "You got under my skin, no one has gotten under my skin like that before. You made me so angry, and I felt sick. I hated that I needed to _force_ my fists to my side." Emma took a deep, shaky breath. "I don't want to feel that way ever again." Emma's fingers tightened around the fabric of Regina's blouse. "Which I guess in a way is my own issue. But you, you can't say things like that."

The two were silent for a long beat. Eyes locked and heart beats synchronized.

"It's not an excuse, merely and explanation: You caught me off guard. With how you felt about me. Of course I feel the same, but I…didn't know how to react. I didn't plan on dating again after Robin – I felt it would be a waste of time. But here we are…I was nervous." Regina explained without breaking eye contact.

"You were angry, or annoyed, before that, though." Emma mentioned, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"Work mode. I've always got a tough skin up - comes with the job: Be ruthless, be mean, be twice as good as any man. You lie through your teeth when public speaking, making them think you're a saint - but once you walk through your office doors, you become the devil again." Regina was fully aware this wasn't an excuse, it was a reason, and she hoped Emma would understand.

"Why?" Emma asked delicately. "Why do you have to be like that?" Emma was genuinely curious, as she had never noticed that sort of change in her mother.

"It's different in the city. To avoid being hurt, you have to hurt others. You use people until they aren't useful anymore. Politicians aren't usually as sweet as your mother." Regina pointed out.

"It still doesn't make what you said and how you acted okay..." Emma eventually brought back.

"I know." Regina replied, a little hurt breaking through her politician's tone.

"Time."

"Time?"

"Give it time." Emma explained with a small smile. After the silence became unbearable, Emma spoke again. "Why politics?"

"My mother. She pushed me into it, I was cornered. My only way out was to go up. So I became the best of the best."

"What did you dream of doing? What _do_ you dream of doing?"

"I've always enjoyed painting. Mother told me it wouldn't be a sustainable way to live, only poor hippies were artists. Mother hated both hippies and the idea of being poor." Regina explained, as she thought back to her childhood. "She'd never pay for my paints or paper and she'd rip up all my paintings from school."

Emma's faced dropped and a look of disgust engrossed her features. "That's terrible." She couldn't imagine having a mother who was so cruel. Yes, perhaps Emma found her own parents' love and kindness a little overbearing at times, but Regina's mother, God, it was a wonder Regina could actually hold any sort of decent conversation with another human being at this point. "Why not quit? Why not do what you love?"

"I promised myself that I'd do it after she passed away. I promised myself I would quit and open a small studio, live out my dream. But, I can't." Regina sighed as she pulled Emma's body against her own - they were now pressed together tightly against the door. "I'm too afraid," Regina whispered.

"You don't have to be."

Emma pulled Regina closer and fitted the brunette. Regina's legs were quick to wrap themselves around Emma's waist and with that, Emma moved them both through the foyer and into the lounge room. The blonde stationed herself onto the couch with the politician straddling her.

Emma and Regina were wrapped in each other's embrace; touching, feeling, kissing biting - for God knows how long - when they were interrupted by a low shriek.

"EMMA!" It was Mary-Margret, Emma didn't need to look.

"Mum!"

"Mary-Margret!"

Emma and Regina practically jumped off of each other. Both women stood sheepishly, facing Mary-Margret and David.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!?" Mary-Margret said, taking a very stern and worried tone. "Mrs. Mills, you're married. This is my daughter!" Her attention completely on Regina now.

Regina went with one of the classics. "It's…not what it looks like."

"It _is_ what it looks like." David chimed in. "How dare you take advantage of our daughter! And in our own home." David was angry. Emma wondered how he would react if he knew she was one of the local "womanizers" of Storybrooke.

David's words caused a spark in Regina's eyes. "I'm not taking advantage..." It was as if she was about to pass off the blame, make it Emma's issue. "…Your daughter means a lot to me." Regina continued, as she rounded the couch slowly towards the protective parents (of a grown-ass adult).

"You are 8 years her senior. You are a snake of a politician and clearly a horrib-"

"Mum!" Emma interrupted, not waiting to hear the end of her mother's sentence. "Regina is a good person." The blonde declared. In return, she received a small smile from Regina.

"Your mother is right Emma - Regina is no good. For you, or this town." Emma felt suddenly guttered, never had she imagined that the kind, sweet man that was her father would say something so unjust based on something she interpreted as incredibly trivial. Her parents were acting worse than Regina had the day before.

"I respect your daughter, and I have done nothing but help this town." Regina hissed towards two of the most irritating people she had ever met.

"Respect our daughter? What you were just doing isn't how you respect someone." Mary-Margret snapped.

Had it been anyone else, Mary-Margret and David would probably have a "What are your intentions" conversation with whomever they found Emma with and allow them to go on their way. _Maybe it was the fact that it was a woman_ , Emma thought. However, that didn't seem likely - her parents were open minded and although Emma hadn't actively come out as queer, it was pretty obvious.

"Mum! Dad!" Emma fumed, making her way around the couch and into a more direct line of fire in an attempt to shield Regina from the onslaught. "I like her. I respect her. And I initiated it."

David's face softened a little. His main priority in life was ensuring Emma's happiness, and it was gradually dawning on him that Regina was making her happy. Though he found it wrong on Regina's behalf, taking advantage of someone so young and all…his anger lessened and his curiosity rose.

Mary-Margret, on the other hand, was blind with anger. She wasn't ready to let go of her little girl. Perhaps that was Emma's fault, in a way, because she'd so easily hidden her past relationships and flings. "Get out! Get your things and get out of my house! I don't want you anywhere near my daughter."

"Mum! You can't-"

"I said get out!" Mary-Margret repeated, her attention focused solely on Regina.

Regina left without another word.

Please let me know your thoughts c:  
Only a few chapters to go.


	7. The Divine

Emma awoke in the early afternoon on Thursday. She was glad to find the house empty when she made her way into the main house. Emma had thought perhaps her mother would have wanted to stay and fight a little more. The previous night had been spent fighting with Mary-Margret; Emma had eventually stormed out to the guest house, which was her way of communicating that she couldn't fight anymore.

Emma had discovered Regina's bags were still in the guest house, which made it clear that when Regina had left the lounge earlier, she had left the property. Emma packed up Regina's belongings and fell asleep.

Upon reaching her own room, the blonde grabbed her phone from her pocket and switched it back on. Last night in an attempt to ignore Mary-Margret all together, she shut off her phone; a very unusual gesture for Emma.

Her phone vibrated a few times after regaining life.

 **Regina Mills,** the ID read.

 **Don't worry, dear, I'm fine.** Sent. 10:39pm

 **Granny is nicer than I thought. Staying in the motel.** Sent. 11:04pm

 **Be a dear and bring my bags around today after work, how does 5 sound?** Sent. 8:13am

Emma smiled, she was glad Regina was still lively, or even just alive. Mary-Margret's wrath was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Emma was quickly snapped back to reality and typed out a response.

 **Glad to hear it. Your bags will be delivered at 5.**

…

Before jumping into her car and making her way up to the stables, Emma had shot Ruby a text asking her to join her on an afternoon adventure.

Emma was happy to discover that Ruby had beaten her to the stables and was already prepping her horse.

"Glad you could make it!" Ruby called across the stable.

"Likewise." Emma called before starting her own prep.

"So why are we here?" Ruby finally asked, after they had both mounted their horses.

"Riding?" Emma said, questioning in Ruby's direction. Ruby was like that almost always, all other the place, that is.

"You only ride to clear your mind. Or show off." Ruby was right, and it worked well in both situations. "Regina?" Ruby prodded knowingly.

"Well, kind of…mum busted us and-"

"You finally did the McNasty with her!" It wasn't a question - Ruby was too excited for it to be a question.

"No. Just some kissing." Emma responded, before picking up speed with hopes that she could have a moment to herself - perhaps talking to Ruby about this wasn't the best idea.

"So you got busted kissing? What's the biggie?" Ruby yelled as she caught up to Emma.

"Mum yelled - a lot - told Regina to get out. Yelled at her for taking advantage of me." Emma recounted.

"Oh, damn!" Ruby exclaimed with a loud laugh.

"It's not funny. My mother hates the woman."

"Regina hates _her_." Ruby argued. "And since when were you and Regina back together?" Ruby asked realising this story had a gaping hole in it.

"Heat of the moment thing, I was excited about being accepted into the Academy and she was just the closest person." Emma explained with a touch of agitation - she wanted to get back to the real issue.

"YOU _WHAT_ THE ACADEMY?" Oh, that's right - Emma hadn't told Ruby. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Sorry, got caught up with the other things." Emma deadpanned.

"Well, congratulations." Ruby said with fake hurt over that fact she hadn't been the first to know.

"Thanks. Can we get back to the problem, here?"

"Yeah, I mean, wow, I can't believe Mrs. S said that." Ruby's tone changed from joking to serious rather quickly. "Of all people to kick out, it was Regina - why not Killian?" Ruby quipped.

"Yeah." Emma smiled faintly. "I just don't know what to do… You know? It's like, my mother against Regina."

"If its love its love, Emma."

"It's not love."

"Yet."

Emma sighed and took a deep breath of the fresh air that was engulfing her. "I can't shut Regina out, but I can't keep fighting with mum."

"Regina leaves tomorrow, right?" Again with the direction.

"Yeah…" Emma was a little flat realizing that yes, indeed Regina was leaving tomorrow.

"Well that solves it, tell you mother it ended and you won't talk to her again, then bam - problem solved." Ruby seemed pleased with herself.

"I want to be true to my family - if they can't handle my reality, then they shouldn't get any of me." Emma couldn't image keeping Regina as her "side chick" - that felt wrong.

"Fair enough," Ruby concluded, as she tried to imagine herself in a similar situation. "If your parents can't accept your choices, when those choices aren't hurting anyone, then do you really want to stick around?"

Ruby had a point - her parents had promised to love her no matter what. "It just isn't that black and white. There is this massive grey area that I can't seem to navigate."

Emma and Ruby continued riding for quite a while. Emma glanced at the time and realized it was already 4:38PM - she turned her horse around and rushed back to the stables. Ruby didn't question it and just followed suit.

…

Emma was late. 5:21pm. the blonde reached out her arm and knocked on the faded, pink door.

"You're late, Miss Swan." Regina teased - usually she was a heckler for time, but with Emma she was unfazed.

"Riding, sorry." Emma hurried her words, but knew the brunette would understand.

"Come in." Regina motioned, stepping to the side of the door way.

Emma took a moment to look around. The motel hadn't changed since the last time she saw the inside of one of its only five rooms. It was old 70s styled carpet over laying some of the wooden floor, with drapes to match. The walls, just like the door, were a faded pink; perhaps they had once been red. There was a double bed to the right of the door and a couch to the left.

"Thank you." Regina said as Emma handed over her bags.

"How did last night go?" Regina inquired, after she noted Emma's silence.

"Mum yelled for hours. Like, literal hours." Emma grumbled, as she flung herself onto the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have stayed…"

"No, I think that would have made it worse." Emma was right, Regina staying would have caused Mary-Margret to completely lose it.

"Well," Regina spoke softly as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, nonetheless."

"Life, right?" Emma winced.

"In a week, it appears I've managed to turn yours upside down." Regina sighed. It was as though ruining people's lives was ingrained in her DNA.

"Someone once said to me, _'A person you love should make you feel everything, the good the bad, the happy and the sad.'_ And I'm honestly starting to believe that…" Emma quoted Lexi word for word, without even realizing she had used the word "love."

"So you're saying love should be a challenge?" Regina asked, without noticing that they were both still using the word.

"Well, as long as it's worth it. The good outweighs the bad, you know?"

"Love's a tricky thing, Emma." _Love?_ Regina thought, realising what she had been saying.

"Love?" Emma paused, she had said love - _Regina_ had said love. "One big-ass grey area." She added to lift the tension.

"Yeah, not so black and white. No Snow White, no Prince Charming; just a whole lot of chaos. Romeo and Juliet is a more accurate comparison." Regina wasn't wrong; everyone perceives love as this grand magical thing that is eternally true and pure, something that doesn't cause pain - but they're wrong. Love is a sacrifice; love is giving up your life just to make the other happy. Love is allowing the entire world to melt away when you're together. Love is feeling more like yourself with them, than when you're alone.

"Are we in love?" Emma asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Truthfully, I don't even know what love is, Emma..." Regina responded softly, moving her body so she was lying next to the blonde.

"Neither do I." Emma had thought she knew what love was with Killian - but she had been young, foolish and infatuated.

The two women lay in silence for a long time. When the silence was broken, the sun was beginning to set.

"Do you think I'd like the city?" Emma wondered aloud.

"Just get to the highest place you can and then, maybe. The city is nothing like this town. It's a hustle and bustle of public transport and motorways, no one knows you, and the gym is always full." Regina took a moment, "Trees and grass are difficult to find." Regina was trying to be as truthful as she could be - not in order to discourage Emma from moving, but simply so that Emma wouldn't get her hopes up.

"Oh. How do you do it?"

"Sadly, I'm used to it. I did grow up there."

"What about Henry?" Emma asked, "Do you want him growing up like that?"

"No. I take him out of the city as often as I can."

"Oh." Emma was felt a pang of fear pull at her. What if she hated it? What if she really couldn't handle it?

Sensing Emma's fear Regina attempted to reassure her: "You'll be okay. If all else fails…you'll have me." Regina almost slapped her hand over her mouth – had she really just promised Emma that she would still be around? Regina didn't make promises like that, ever.

"I will?" Emma's lips stretched into a huge smile and she rolled onto her side to meet Regina's deep brown eyes.

"Yes." Regina was making a promise she didn't know if she could keep, but it felt right. It was something she hoped for. A promise she desperately wanted to be able to keep.

Regina's concise response gave Emma butterflies; it made her feel automatically safe. Emma rolled over a little more and lifted her body to position it over Regina's.

Emma hovered for a moment, unsure if she had permission, but once Regina reached up and embedded her hands in the blonde's hair, Emma knew her proximity was welcome. The kiss was hot, passionate and real. It was unlike anything either of them had experienced prior to this very moment.

Emma slipped a leg between Regina's thighs and pushed some of her weight into Regina's crotch; the blonde was rewarded with a low moan from Regina's lips. Emma caught the moan with her own lips and kissed Regina passionately.

Olive hands made their way down Emma's back until they reached the small piece of skin between shorts and shirt; the hands dove underneath the shirt, stroking and gently scratching at milky white skin as they explored new territory.

Emma was resting on her left forearm, neatly place besides Regina's head. The blonde's other hand was lightly pressed against the brunette's throat. Emma was a bit nervous; unsure if Regina's would take kindly to it - but after gently testing the waters, it became clear that Regina was a fan. The hand pressed against the brunette's throat caused much deeper moans and when Emma got to kissing Regina's neck, the sounds of pleasure were directly in her ear. It was a symphony.

Red lips met the expanse of more olive skin; Emma kissed along Regina's jaw line and down her neck, trailing back up to Regina's ear with the tip of her tongue.

"Breath on my cheek. Gracing my neck. Makes me weak. I'm a wreck. I couldn't ask for more." Regina's breath hitched upon hearing Emma's words.

"I'm shaking beneath you. Feeling things I've never felt before. Touch me, kiss me, scratch and bite me." Those words echoed though Emma's mind; they rang though in a beautifully romantic way. Emma knew exactly what the words were meant.

Emma sat up and pulled Regina up with her. As their mouths were exploring one another's, Emma slid her hands to Regina's back and unzipped Regina's tight black dress; the dress was removed and instantly tossed aside.

Emma had to admire Regina's body. Her skin was even and smooth, her stomach toned and strong, legs long and angelic. Emma kissed across Regina's now exposed collar bones and pushed Regina back onto the mattress.

Hands began to tug at the bottom of Emma's shirt; the blonde was understood immediately and complied with the request by removing the article of clothing. Regina was delighted to find Emma in a cute black bra, one that showed off her chest quite well. Milky skin pressed against the length of Regina's torso. Hearts beating against one another.

"Please" Regina moaned, growing hungrier for Emma as each second passed.

Emma gave a smirk and kissed down to Regina's breasts, poorly covered by piece of lace that Regina probably called a bra. Red lips covered Regina's already hard nipple. Emma's tongue darted out and flicked around the sensitive flesh, causing Regina's hips to buck up onto Emma's thigh.

The sounds of pleasure escaping Regina's lips were encouragement as the blonde lifted Regina up off the mattress one last time to remove Regina's piece of lace. Emma was ecstatic that she now had full access and a front-row view of perfection. Regina's breasts rebounded a bit as Emma lay her down again - it was a dream.

In an attempt to gain a little control, Regina drew Emma up for a hot kiss; during which she flipped the blonde and allowed a soft chuckle to escape her lips as she did so.

Regina founded the zipper of Emma's shorts and pulled down, revealing Emma's signature boy shorts and strong thighs.

Regina made no effort to hide her excitement as she gently removed Emma's bra. Emma's pink nipples caused Regina an instant onslaught of heat between her legs. "Damn." Regina groaned right before taking one of Emma's hard nipples between her teeth.

All Regina's sucking and biting was rewarded by the blonde's successive string of loud moans. Emma grabbed a fist full of Regina's hair and smashed Regina's lips against her own which caused a long, sultry moan followed by a breathless "Regina, please…"

A cocky smirk made its way across Regina's lips. "Patience, dear." Regina's lips made their way down Emma's neck, between Emma's breasts and down her stomach to her thighs, where she placed hot, wet kisses. Regina found herself able to detect Emma's sent and she found it absolutely intoxicating.

Regina positioned herself between Emma's legs and slowly removed the last article of clothing that was keeping Emma from being completely exposed. Regina's breath caught in her throat as her eyes freely explored Emma's naked body in its entirety.

Regina slid her body downwards as she nuzzled herself between Emma's thighs. Long, tan arms wrapped under Emma's thick thighs and lifted them so that Emma's thighs were now surrounding Regina's head. This was the perfect position for Regina to work her magic.

Tongue met wet lips. Emma gasped for air as Regina dove her tongue in deeply. Twisting, licking, sucking; Regina was doing it all. Once Regina found Emma's clit she latched on; lapping, biting and most of all flicking. Emma's hips continued to buck up against Regina's mouth which only caused Regina's smile to spread wider against the blonde's wetness. As an attempt of distraction, Regina grazed her long nails down Emma's midriff which caused a yelp followed by a contented sigh.

"Regina!" Emma called out as she approached climax.

"I know..." Regina acknowledged.

Regina continued to increase her speed until she had Emma gripping the sheets and begging for mercy. Once Regina had Emma exactly where she wanted her, Regina shoved her tongue deep inside of Emma providing her the final push over the edge that she required.

Emma's body shook as the orgasm came over her in waves, and eventually the blonde's body went completely limp. No longer were her hips bucking or her knuckles white from clutching the sheets.

"My god, Regina."

Regina smiled, proud of her efforts, and even prouder of the results. The brunette hadn't been inside a woman in many years. It was good news that she still knew what she was doing.

Regina kissed her way up the blonde's milky white torso all the way to Emma's lips. She then gently rolled herself off of Emma and rested on her side.

It took a while for Emma to recover and catch her breath but once she had, she was quick position herself on top of Regina.

"Oh, really?" Regina quipped as she watch the eager blonde attempt to take control. "You should know… I'm always on top."

"Not with me." Emma threw back.

Regina wondered if Emma was experienced with women - she had been briefed on Killian, but not much else. Regina found the blonde's challenge fun; no one had ever challenged her authority in bed before.

"Alright, dear, do your worst."

With that, Emma was off – covering Regina's neck with wet kisses within milliseconds. Emma's sharp teeth grazed across Regina's jugular - which Emma later discovered was one of Regina's favourite sensations. When Emma's lips moved down to Regina's breasts, her hands took position on Regina's neck. Regina apparently liked it rough.

Emma nibbled at each nipple, rendering them both extremely sensitive. The sensation provoked a delicious sound from the brunette, so Emma decided to take her time. Finally, Emma moved her mouth from Regina's nipple to the top of Regina's shoulder, where she found the perfect place to suck –hard—leaving a mark. Emma felt a desperate need to mark Regina, to claim her as her own.

Regina moaned louder with each bite Emma took of her olive skin, leaving marks and scratching intensely enough to draw blood. Regina was left awe-struck that Emma was so talented at keeping the pain sexy, rather than painful - the partners Regina had previously experienced were either too afraid to hurt her, or went too hard and actually ended up causing serious pain. Regina was very pleased, and it showed.

Once Emma could feel how wet Regina was through her thin underwear, she knew it was time to play nice - for a while. Emma ripped Regina's underwear off and tossed them across the room with flair. Regina would have complained about her now useless underwear, if she hadn't found Emma's actions so hot.

Emma was holding herself up with her left hand, which was situated next to Regina's head. One leg lay between Regina's thighs and the other one supported her on the outside of Regina's left leg.

Emma's right hand occupied itself while Emma leaned up and kissed Regina, with force. It wasn't long before Emma's hand made its way between Regina's thighs. Without warning, Emma's fingers were completely submerged inside the brunette.

Regina let out a loud shaky gasp; hips now bucking wildly. "Emma!" She screamed, her voice was enough for Emma to tell she wanted more. The blonde slide in more fingers and more pumps per second; Emma's motions became harder and faster, enjoying each one of Regina's sounds as they escaped her parted lips.

The closer Regina was, the deeper Emma pressed her fingers in. By the time Regina came undone, her breath was ragged and erratic. Regina's orgasm was an explosion within her body, all her senses heightened and her hips bucking continuously on Emma's fingers. When finally everything stopped, the world fell away and Regina's body appeared almost lifeless. The panting was the only thing reminding Emma that Regina was still alive.

Emma flopped onto the mattress next to Regina and gathered Regina into her arms. Regina, for the first time in her life, took kindly to a cuddling proposition.

"Wow." Was all Regina could manage in terms of speaking.

"Wow, yourself." Emma provided, wrapping her arms a little tighter around Regina's torso.

It wasn't long before Emma and Regina had drifted off into the land of sleep. The warmth of their bare bodies pressed against one another the only comfort they needed.

 **One more Chapter to go! I'll be writing a sequel called 'House Guest' so stay tuned. Please leave a comment with your thoughts.**


	8. The Hardest Goodbye

Emma woke to the sound of a closing door and clicking heals.

"'Gina?" The blonde muttered before opening her eyes.

"Emma."

Emma's eyes were now opening to the sight of Regina Mills standing over her; it was something she wanted to wake to every morning.

"Good morning." Regina smiled before moving away towards her bags. Regina had just finished packing her things.

"Morning" Emma offered softly sitting up in bed. "You're amazing." Emma mused.

Without looking over her shoulder Regina replied. "Flattery won't get you far-"

"-In the city. I know." Emma finished.

"Thank you." Regina said after a moment.

Regina's bags were finished faster than it took Emma to get dressed. The bags now sat at the motel room door. Emma noticed the luggage and took a deep breath; she wasn't ready to say goodbye, she wasn't ready to let Regina go, and she sure as hell wasn't ready to go back to her mother in that big white house she was meant to call home.

"Don't go." Emma's words were a tremble, the lump in her throat causing her pain.

"I have to, Emma. I can't just drop my life, I have a son." Regina explained, though she knew Emma was already well aware.

"I don't care. Stay with me, in this bed." Emma was close to tears; her voice shaking, her eyes welling.

"Emma" Regina whispered taking space on the bed next to Emma. "You'll see me again." Regina took Emma into her arms and let the silence drown their surroundings.

Emma eventually broke the quiet with a sniffle; despite her best efforts not to, Emma had been silently crying into Regina's shoulder.

"I know." Regina provided, again.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. You just make me feel things I've never felt. I don't cry." Emma huffed as she attempted to wipe away her tears.

"Emotions aren't the devil." Regina lightly jested. She understood completely what Emma was trying to communicate, but she had no idea how to sooth her pain and confusion.

"Don't go." Emma pleaded once again, her breathing a little more even now.

"I don't want to."

"Then don't."

"I must."

"I know."

"I'm two hours away, you'll see me again, Emma." That was rational, Regina was sure of it. Though neither of them ever really travelled far from home, Regina felt certain that they'd see each other again. "I promise." Regina spoke softly, causing Emma's mood to pick up just a little bit.

"You're right." Emma reassured herself, the tears drying up. It was as if Emma had only just realised it, "I'm moving to Boston in a few months. You're right." She repeated.

Regina smiled through her own teary eyes. "It'll be fine."

"We'll be fine." Emma corrected with a bit of cheek.

The older woman lifted herself from the bed and stalked over to her bags. "I have to get going, Em."

"Now?" Emma whined as she picked herself up from the bed and moved smoothly into the politician's personal space.

"Yes, now." Regina confirmed, knowing she should have left well over an hour ago. "It's approaching 10am."

"Oh." Emma reached down to Regina's bags and picked both of them up. "Then I'll at least walk you out."

Regina smiled at the blonde and then turned to lead the way. Regina and Emma made their way out to Regina's Mercedes in the parking lot behind the motel.

"Thanks." Emma said as Regina lifted the trunk door so Emma could place the bags. Regina closed the trunk and leant on the back of her car.

"I'll see you again." Regina had intended her words as a statement but her tone sounded as if she were asking a question.

"You will." Emma confirmed, as she wrapped the brunette up in her arms. Regina draped her arms around Emma's neck and sunk into the embrace.

Emma reluctantly pulled away from the hug and moved to open the driver's door for Regina. "Who says chivalry is dead?" Regina teased as she slid into the low riding car.

"Message me when you're home safe?" Emma asked, changing the mood drastically.

"Of course." Regina said as she reached out and cupped Emma's cheek. "Goodbye, dear."

"Goodbye, for now." The blonde corrected. Emma leant in for a kiss, and after saying her finally goodbye she watched as Regina pull out of the parking lot and drove out of view.

"That woman's done her damage." Emma winced to herself feeling her red string stretch as the distance between her and the politician grew.

thats all folks!  
I'm in the middle of writing a sequel but it may be a while before I post it, It will be called "house guest"  
Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
